Believe in the Heart of the Moon
by HeartlessSpartan
Summary: A mysterious alicorn has been appearing in the dreams of the six Elements of Harmony until it comes to Ponyville to seek their help. For this alicorn is greatly tied to Equestria's past, and believes that since Luna has returned there may be great dangers seeking to return from the ruins of the old kingdom, and Luna must make peace with Nightmare Moon. UPDATE NOTICES PROFILE PAGE
1. Cry for the Moon

Believe in the Heart of the Moon

Prologue

(Please Read Beyond the first "fake" paragraph)

It has been an amazing day in Ponyville, the weather was beautiful and Twilight had met an alicorn she had never heard of before. He called himself, or at least Rainbow Dash had called him Blaze and everypony else went with the nickname. It was great talking to him because he knew all these little things about Equestria's history. He got along very well as though he knew each of her friends. Blaze gave Dash tips on gliding with the wind, he was gentle with animals that Fluttershy brought to meet him, Pinkie Pie manages to always get a laugh from him, Blaze is even charming enough for Rarity to develop a crush on him. He seemed different around Applejack though; he would sit beside her, away from the others and talk to her. Applejack even took off her hat and put it on Terra, it didn't matter what they were talking about because she seemed happy. Even Princess Luna was there, but she remained quiet and distant, much like Spike, except Spike always voiced his opinion.

Spike felt differently about Terra, he kept saying that it was too good to be true. The strange thing was that he was right. None of this was real, just another addition to a series of dreams that Twilight and her friends have been experiencing recently each night. The dreams were unique though, each one of them had their own experiences, but every now and then they would all share the same dream when all of them were in it. Blaze was always friendly in the dreams, they even asked him what he was doing there but he would never answer, just glance toward Luna when she was in them. Eventually Twilight and her friends began to find the need to learn whether or not he is real, and why he is in their dreams.

Cry for the Moon

The streets of Ponyville are rather silent at night with all of the ponies sleeping comfortably in their homes. Ever since Luna had returned, the moon has risen brighter than it had in the past one thousand years, and Equestria had settled into a more stable time of peace. Equestria was now well defended from evil now that Princess Luna is once again in her position of power, and the Elements of Harmony are active once again as well. However, on this night there was something particularly about Ponyville near Sugarcube Corner.

Blaze, a white alicorn stallion with a mane that practically seemed to burn, and a flaming heart for a cutie mark walked through the streets of town. Applejack's hat rested on his head, just out of the way of his horn. He had spent quite some time outside of most cities publicly, so he felt a bit strange as he walked into the silent intersection. There were no ponies out in the streets, and all of the shops and stalls were closed at this time of night. Ponyville had definitely grown in size and structure since he last had business here. He had once saved a young green filly from timber-wolves in the Everfree Forest. Now once a year that filly, now elderly, harvests zap apples, which she discovered in the forest.

Blaze stopped walking and looked around the intersection of Ponyville. Sugarcube Corner was the only shop that was lit and open, unusual for this time of night. He entered the café style bakery with the ring of a bell from above the door. All kinds of baked goods and party supplies were shelved and on display throughout the shop. It had an old fashioned feel to it, but it was still the over exaggerated pony colors and woodwork design. It was a definite improvement from the first founding of Ponyville, though now most structures were lit by magically charged crystals that powered the lights; it's just hard to apply that same technology to other things safely. There was only one pony inside the shop that was tending the counter, though a familiar baby dragon sat up on a stool by the counter sipping hot cocoa.

"Another doughnut," Spike, the purple baby dragon said to the tender.

"Sir, haven't you had enough?" The tender asked.

"Another!" Spike demanded, forcing the tender to place another doughnut on the counter.

Blaze walked up to the counter next to Spike, who just sat and stared at his doughnut, holding his cocoa on the counter. The tender took a single quick look at Blaze before turning away and shaking his head. Apparently this night was too much for him to believe an alicorn is standing in the shop.

"Most of them didn't think you were real until they started to have similar dreams. There were some who thought you weren't real, but there are also others that are now counting on you," Spike said staring emotionless at his doughnut.

"Spike, did anything happen?" Blaze asked, both curious and worried because he had failed to complete his task. Now he wonders if everypony within that dream, including Spike, remembers him.

Spike looked at Blaze, and Blaze could see that anger grew in Spike's heart. Looking into his eyes they watered with worry.

"Happen? Blaze you had a real effect on them and I'm holding you responsible for what does happen," Spike said, expecting some form of resistance from Blaze but was rather surprised.

Blaze looked away from Spike, he agreed with him. Whatever happens to those six girls is his responsibility. It'll be his fault if any one of them were to come to harm. It is his responsibility, and it will be some time before another can take his place. He had to keep balance in harmony, and dream-walking was the best way to check on the elements without revealing himself to the world. Now it seems as though he failed trying to do what he wanted, and even Princess Luna had come to Ponyville, most likely to see if Twilight knows about the dreams as well.

Blaze looked back at Spike and spoke with sincerity, "Wherever they are I have to find them, and Luna as well."

Spike munched on his doughnut and sipped more of his cocoa. Since he woke from his dream with the others he wondered if Blaze was real, but so did they.

"Most of them went looking for you, or even to find something about you. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were the only ones to stay in town, because of the shops," Spike said, leaning to one side so he could better see the hat Blaze was wearing.

Somehow Blaze had managed to get Applejack's hat one night. In one of the dreams she had placed it on his head, and it was gone in the real world. The hat somehow had traveled with Blaze through the dream. It was proof that the Elements of Harmony were in power once again. Blaze made a promise to Applejack that he would return the hat, but he has yet to fulfill a much more important promise made to someone special a very long time ago. That promise is the very reason he is going through all of this.

"Do you know where they would've gone?" Blaze asked with some sense of urgency.

Spike took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke, "Twilight went to Canterlot to try to find research on you. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy simply left for Cloudsdale. It's Applejack who actually went out looking for you."

"I'd made a promise to her, and I keep my promises," Blaze said, feeling the hat on his head with his hoof, but also contemplating on the other.

"Would you happen to know where Luna is in town?" Blaze asked with a sense of urgency, but also appreciation for Spike answering his questions.

"Luna is in town. Each night she's out on the bridge over the creek," Spike said, unsure of why Luna hadn't returned to Canterlot.

"Then I should be going then, thank you Spike," Blaze said as he quickly left the shop.

Blaze knows where the bridge is in Ponyville. He recognized it from Spike's memories, which results from a clairvoyant ability for some alicorns to see the past through the eyes of another. So much can be learned by looking them in the eyes. Spike knew of the bridge because that was the place Rarity had kissed him. For some strange reason that bridge has had some sort of importance recently, but for some strange reason it has some other meaning to him, a much older and deeper experience he can't quite remember. He tried to remember what it was as he made his way there.

When Blaze reached the bridge, Luna stood in silence with her front hooves on the rail looking down into the water. He recalled another memory that wasn't his, but that of Twilight Sparkle. This bridge was where she found Luna when she had lost all hope of adjusting to things on Nightmare Night. It was also the first bridge built to bring ponies across the creek when Ponyville was first founded after the tragedy in the old kingdom.

"Whom-ever you may be, I am in no need of assistance," Luna said sadly.

"Well that's just fine then, I can still enjoy the night as is," Blaze said as he put his hooves up on the rail next to Luna and looked into the creek.

Blaze could see their reflections in the still water. The moonlight shined from between flowered lily pads in the water. He thought now just as he did then, it wasn't just the night he meant to speak of with a double meaning.

"The night seems so peaceful and quiet. I love it, the way it's like a whole other world. It's just, normally I'm all alone," Luna sadly spoke.

"It gives you time to wonder, to contemplate on the world itself, the past, present, and the future," Blaze said, admiring the moon and the stars.

"Time to wonder who I am, and if you are… real," Luna said, taking her hooves off the rail.

"Why wonder if I'm real?" Blaze asked, taking his hooves off the rail as well.

"I wonder because I don't know who I am, but you're the only other thing I know besides my name and my passion for the night. I know you… from my history, a mystery in my memory," Luna said sadly as she began slowly walking away.

Blaze stood for a moment to wonder as he gazed at Luna's mane. Observing how well it blended with the stars in the sky. He then looked back down into the creek. This time however his reflection was not accompanied by that of Nightmare Moon. He then turned back toward Luna who stopped to look into the night sky. It reminded him of the past as well, the pain of having to walk away, silent and cold striking like a dagger into the heart itself.

"Hey, I didn't come back just for you to return to the past and give up now. I won't leave you, I'm keeping my promise," Blaze said quietly yet boldly.

"I didn't know what to think at first about seeing you again, but you really are here, you are back?" Luna asked, tears streaming down her face as she gazed up at the moon.

"You are back Luna, and no matter what I'll make sure you stay," Blaze said reassuringly as he watched as Luna cried toward the moon.

Blaze didn't know what the outcome would be very soon. He can all but hope to save Luna, she is still conflicted with Nightmare Moon in her heart. Now that she has returned from her prison, and Nightmare Moon was quelled by the Elements of Harmony, he has to find a permanent solution. The elements weren't created to destroy nightmares, they were created to keep balance in harmony, keep distance between hate and love, good and evil. A nightmare can only be resolved by its host, meaning that Luna will have to make peace with herself, or succumb to Nightmare Moon. If she does not and they fight each other in her heart, she will die.


	2. Wanted!

Wanted

Blaze stood on the bridge with Luna in Ponyville. Small tears ran down her face, the moonlight illuminating them. She looked at Blaze, his honest hazel eyes staring back, reading the truth from her own, and telling her not to give up on who she is. It was comforting to see him again but it was still very difficult to believe that it is actually him after all of this time. It made a difference however in her choice, an ancient conflict arose in her heart of what is right, and what is safe.

"I need time to decide for myself. Am I being haunted by a ghost from the past, or has an old friend returned from the binds of history itself. We shall speak again tomorrow if my heart no longer lies to me," Luna said just before she began to walk calmly away, leaving Blaze on the bridge.

Blaze watched as Luna left Ponyville walking down a colored path. The fields just outside of town on both sides of the path were full of white flowers, but with the moonlight, they seem to have a bluish tinge. A sea of blue flowers set the scene of a whole other world for the night. It also reminded him that the world has changed very much since Equestria last knew of him, besides the occasional historian of Ancient Equestrian Lore.

"I am sorry Luna, your heart as well as mine won't lie, but they can die," Blaze quietly said to himself.

Blaze then made his way back to Sugarcube Corner since it was still the only shop open. It was still night, but dawn would come very soon. He doesn't have too many leads to follow up on. The six Elements of Harmony need to be found, but the only one he wants to find first had left town in search of him. His promises are very important to him, and they are the first things he wants to hold true.

"Hi there!" Pinkie Pie shouted, startling Blaze from behind.

Turning to face Pinkie Pie Blaze was quite happy to see her. She had a giant smile on her face, and her hair hung partially over her eyes. She seemed rather excited that the alicorn was real, but her curiosity would soon spur a thousand questions. Blaze would have to ask first before her spree begins. At least Pinkie Pie is considerate enough to give him the opportunity first.

"What are you doing out this late?" Blaze asked first, and curiously.

"I was working late in the kitchen because Spike can definitely pile down some doughnuts! What are you doing here, we weren't even sure you were real?" Pinkie Pie asked, giving Blaze her classic odd look when she tilts her head to one side.

"I'm here to make sure you and your friends are alright," Blaze said, dismissing the fact that Spike hadn't said anything about Pinkie being there.

Pinkie Pie crept closer to Blaze and asked, "Is there some kind of danger?"

"There just might be, I have to make sure they are safe," Blaze said seriously and calmly.

"Well then I guess we'll have to go get them then huh?" Pinkie Pie asked ready to walk somewhere, but not actually going in any direction.

Blaze took a moment to think. Pinkie Pie remembered him from the dream as well, not to mention that she seems to accept his existence and for some odd reason there is an extreme amount of trust in her. It is Pinkie Pie however, she does try to be the best of friends with everyone and everypony she meets. She does manage the friendly first impression very well, and then tries five or so more times, unless of course she considers the dreams. Perhaps Pinkie Pie knows where the others might be.

"Do you know where the others are Pinkie Pie?" Blaze asked nicely.

"Rarity is at her boutique, she's watching her sister and her friends; they're having a sleep over. Maybe they'll let us stay!" Pinkie Pie said happily, not quite considering how late it was.

Blaze followed Pinkie Pie, who started skipping the entire way to the boutique. When they got there, the shop itself was closed for the night but the lights were on. Blaze could see through the window though. Rarity sat in the middle of a mess that was created by three fillies, spilling glitter and gemstones all over the fabrics they tore up and rolled out over the floor. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo ran about wearing capes that had CMC on the back of them. Rarity's frustration looked like it was at its peek, but it also seemed forgiving.

Blaze figured that his chances of having a peaceful encounter with Rarity would be stretched thin, but he may as well do it now. However Pinkie Pie had no thoughts of knocking and simply opened the door and trotted in, so Blaze simply followed her. He enjoyed the inside of the boutique for some reason, the cool and comfortable air, the smell of pristine fabrics, and the overall luxury décor brought back old memories of Canterlot; very old memories.

Rarity looked up from the mess and her jaw seemed to hang open for a moment as she saw Blaze walk in behind Pinkie Pie. She immediately stood up, and at first it seemed as though she was awestruck and excited to see them, but she soon looked as though she was about to destroy them both. The three fillies stopped playing momentarily and sat in a row as they watched Blaze walk in.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie said with enthusiasm as she walked in.

"Hello Pinkie Pie, as for your friend however I haven't the power to utter one word more to him other than to leave," Rarity said, pulling her head away as to not look at Blaze.

That was expected, but if Blaze plans to help any of them in time he will have to gain their trust. She isn't getting rid of him that easily, he has to try to settle things. The greatest issue here is that in the dreams that Rarity had between herself and Blaze were elegant and had a theme of royalty. Alicorns are often royal, and marrying one would put somepony who isn't into that status. Being an Element of Harmony, Rarity was self-aware and in control of her dreams. This meant bad news for Blaze, he fell right into her traps, in her dreams of royal marriage. She was the only one who resented him when he said he couldn't marry her, it just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out the way you initially dreamed, but it wasn't real," Blaze pleaded for some ground to stand on.

"You said you didn't love me!" Rarity said sadly with her own manipulative whine attached to it.

"I said I couldn't love you, my heart is elsewhere," Blaze said calmly, hoping to gain some ground here.

"That doesn't change what you said to me, I have feelings in my dreams as I do now," Rarity said, flicking her hair back in a manner that said, 'I'm mad at you.'

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now," Blaze pointed out, talking in a soft and calm tone.

It was true, he wouldn't be here if he didn't care about their safety. He still didn't tell them why they were in any kind of danger. At the moment he is focused on helping Luna but that will take time. Blaze still has to do his job and make sure that harmony is still in balance, and the only way to do that in these times is to check up on them. The Elements of Harmony are no longer Jewelry, they are embodied by this group of six friends and they are more powerful than ever. It still seems like they have much to learn however, they may not know what they might have to go through in the future. These six young mares might not know their destiny.

"What are you here for then?" Sweetie Bell asked, breaking the silence from the three fillies.

"I'm here to make sure that Rarity and all of her friends are safe, I'm trying to find them so I can check up on them," Blaze said honestly.

Sweetie Belle looked at her sister, Rarity continued to pout and look away. She knew her sister well enough to know that she will remain as stubborn as always, and she'll continue to hide things that she is unwilling to admit. If this random alicorn is concerned by her safety; and all he is looking for is either trust or forgiveness. She will trust him, that will get her sister to take her head out of the air and pay more attention to the fact that somebody she has never met, legitimately cares about her and her friends.

"Twilight will be back from Canterlot soon," Sweetie Belle said, getting an attentive look from her sister.

"Rainbow Dash will be back from Cloudsdale too, as long as Fluttershy doesn't take too long," Scootaloo chimed in.

"Applejack is on a train going to Appleloosa, it leaves in the morning, maybe you can still catch it," Applebloom added in.

Blaze didn't quite expect the three fillies to help him, but now that he sees them, he can tell they have bright futures ahead of them; even if they don't have their cutie marks yet. It is what separates you from the others, or what you all share together that makes such a special group of friends. Blaze is an alicorn, but he still felt honored that they would trust him like this, it made him happier. That was even more reason to protect them from whatever danger might be coming soon, unless he can put an end to it before.

"Thank you, I should really find Applejack before that train leaves," Blaze said thankfully and with a sense of urgency.

"Before you go, what danger might we be in?" Rarity asked, breaking out of her pout.

"I don't know for sure, but it's my duty to prevent any of you coming into harm's way. Perhaps next time Rarity we can speak on more reasonable terms," Blaze said in a purposefully regretful manner.

Rarity turned to look at Blaze if even for just a moment, she became less stubborn over the fact that he bothered to care about them as strange as he seems. If they really were in any danger it can only help to have somepony watching out for you. While it seemed he was confident and determined to help them, it seemed like he didn't have much control over whatever it was he was trying to find or solve. Rarity began to question the origin of this alicorn again, trying to place him into a line of royalty, but his name nor his attitude fit any well known attributes of Equestrian royalty. For what reason would he go through this then?

"Why are you here Blaze?" Rarity inquired curiously.

"I am here to help, as I always was and have been for a very long time. It is my purpose to, and it is the reason for my very existence. You'll have to excuse me Miss Rarity I have a train to catch," Blaze said with nobility, watching as Rarity's expression changed with her opinion of him once again.

Blaze nodded to Pinkie Pie and the three fillies before he opened the front door and left to go to the train station to find Applejack. The boutique remained silent for a moment as the girls inside collected their own thoughts and opinions. The fillies immediately disregarded the encounter and resumed their play. Rarity stepped over to Pinkie Pie to ask a question before she undoubtedly would join her sister and her friends in making a mess.

"What do you think of him Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked.

"I think he's nice, he seemed kind of silly wearing Applejack's hat though," Pinkie Pie sad accompanied by her classic giggle.

"While he may be rather charming and good looking, I don't think I can come to trust him," Rarity said worriedly, receiving a tilt of the head from Pinkie Pie, whatever that means, then she got a large smile and couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Ruffians

Ruffians

Blaze walked through Ponyville almost as though it were a ghost town at night. He had Applebloom to thank for telling him about the train in town. It was nearly dawn however, and the train would be leaving soon. He was right, when he arrived at the Ponyville train station he found Big Macintosh loading the last of some crates onto a cargo car. His strength was admirable as he lifted and pushed each heavy wooden crate onboard; it would have taken at least two other ponies just to accomplish that.

"Well it's good to see that you're here," Blaze said kindly.

Big Macintosh stepped back from his work and simply stared at Blaze. It was most likely the closest reaction of surprise that he would get from him. Big Macintosh is well known as a stallion of few words and little reaction. At first you'd think he's a bit short of the buy but he's actually incredibly knowledgeable. Being Applejack's older brother, his dreams were included as well. They were rather admirable for a simple country stallion; after a day of rough work, a night by the lake with Cheerilee and a mug of cider. You can't argue that, just never mention Smarty Pants and you're in the clear.

"I figure you're not at all pleased to see me?" Blaze asked as he watched Big Macintosh's expression change into a look of something that wasn't quite rage, but more of frustration.

"Nope!" Big Macintosh said with his booming voice with a little extra kick to emphasize his position.

"I just want to speak with Applejack and make sure she is alright," Blaze pleaded in a truthful manner.

Big Mac's tone changed to concern as he spoke, "You've talked to her 'nough, those are family matters you're talkin' about. I don't wanna' see her hurt like that, I won't stand by to watch her run away again!"

Big Macintosh was right, as always. Blaze dredged up tragic memories of the past from the pit of that poor girls heart, and history would just repeat itself again. Applejack left home after it had happened. She lost touch with who she was and what she wanted, and now he's pulling that pain back to her.

"Your grandmother was there for both of you then, and I'm here to help now. Would you turn down what you hoped would come after so long now?" Blaze asked with sympathy towards the Apple family.

Big Macintosh stood silently for what seemed forever for both of them. He didn't look angry or frustrated, he looked sad. The locomotive of the train whistled as blew steam as it began to roll out. He stood between Blaze and his intention of changing things for the better. The choice was his to make, and it was definitely a difficult one.

"You get on this train before it's gone, and don't ya' fail now or I'll be lookin' for you!" Big Macintosh said as he stepped to the side and ushered Blaze onto the steps between the cars as the train began to move.

Blaze looked back as the train picked up speed and watched as the giant red stallion shrank into the distance. He had made a huge gamble trusting him like this; he may not know it but there is a greater wrath that awaits Blaze if he fails than just Big Macintosh. It simply gave him even more reason to succeed, even if there was virtually no plan.

Making his way through the train cars, Blaze didn't find a soul within the sleeping cars. There must be a great deal of country folk on board. He noticed multiple southern style cowpony hats resting on the beds and hangars as he made his way through the train. He had to walk carefully in here because of how tall he was, being an alicorn, they are moderately larger than other ponies. He had to hold his wings in closer, and duck under every doorway until he reached the dining car.

Looking through the window of the door Blaze could see several country ponies. Their hats hung both high and low, and mugs of cider swayed with the rhythm of upbeat country music. He could see a few of them dancing about to the music in the amount of space that they had, but they didn't care. Applejack was one of them, she danced without care, and her hair swayed about lawless and free. She was having fun, the most she had since Blaze entered her and her friends' dreams. Big Macintosh was right; it would only hurt her to bring up the past. Blaze could empathize for reasons almost no one knew anymore.

Blaze turned around and left the dining car behind. He didn't want to take that moment of happiness from Applejack. Things always strike deeper every time you are shackled when you think that you are free. Making his way back through the sleeping car he came across a bunk with a picture of Granny Smith and Big Macintosh resting next to the pillow. Blaze placed the hat onto the bunk and proceeded to the caboose of the train. He waited on the rear balcony, and watched the horizon glow with the coming of dawn as the train headed south.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Applejack came through the door and out onto the balcony. She had found the hat that Blaze left on her bunk. She had a great smile on her face. Her fearlessness and utter sense of joy combined with the hat and the smile reminded Blaze of her parents. When she was just a filly she ran away to seek out a life that didn't remind her of the past, but she soon learned that it wasn't her destiny. She is so much like her parents were, more than anypony else.

"I knew you would want that back," Blaze said, referring to the hat.

"It was very important to me; I'd be a liar if I said the hat was the only thing I ever wanted back," Applejack said, inferring something much greater.

"It was your mother's, wasn't it?" Blaze seemingly asked.

"It was my mother's, you happen to know many things don't you?" Applejack asked since very few remember what had happened.

"What's important to remember, to know of and learn from. It often feels like a curse," Blaze said regretfully, for his own sake.

"Is it a curse to know what so few do, or what you wish you could forget?" Applejack asked with deep curiosity.

Blaze looked into Applejack's large green eyes, and here she was. The element of honesty staring right back at him, reading him like a book just because she is unafraid of hiding the questions no other would ask. Always standing up and speaking out because she wants to know the answers to difficult questions that reveal truth. She is as honest and hard-working as anypony gets. To ask any further on his past would only bring more pain to both of them. The truth is invaluable knowledge, but the fact of truth is that it hurts.

"I came because I need your help Applejack," Blaze said, changing the topic of conversation.

"What might ya be needin' my help with?" Applejack asked surprisingly.

"The truth, I need your help to convince your friends to assist me, and you're the only one they will ever trust other than Celestia," Blaze said plainly and to the point.

"Why wouldn't Celestia tell us?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"Celestia doesn't know," a voice said in a business-like manner from the doorway.

Applejack and Blaze turned to see a dark tan stallion with a brown mane and a black cowpony hat standing in the doorway. His cutie mark was a dark shroud and couldn't be made out into anything. His eyes were light gray and a slightly devious smile crossed his face.

"And who are you to say?" Applejack asked challengingly.

"Somepony that does know, why, where, and when," the mystery stallion said in a playful tone just to increase their curiosity.

"Then speak of what knowledge you withhold!" Blaze demanded.

"Don't let that temper of yours get the better of you now, I'll be needing your help with part of my plan," the mystery stallion said in a manner that made it difficult to tell if he was lying.

"What plan would that be?" Blaze asked, trying his best to control himself over the fact that there wasn't a single thing right about him.

"The one that you'll have no choice but to follow through with, whether or not it was intentional for you," the stallion said smartly.

"Then we're leavin', let us pass!" Applejack demanded.

The stallion winked and said, "You won't be going anywhere until I decide I want to let you."

After the stallion winked, Applejack and Blaze were shrouded in darkness. They could no longer feel the shake of the train nor the breeze. Blaze used a simple spell to light wherever they were. The orange colored light simply was swallowed by the surrounding darkness but he could easily see Applejack. She was worried, even though she had that kind of confidence that said if anything gets worse, she's ready to fight.

"Where are we?" Applejack asked nervously.

"Literally nowhere," Blaze said.

"We can get out can't we?" Applejack asked worriedly.

Blaze looked at Applejack a moment before coldly saying, "No."

"Who would be able to use magic like this?" Applejack asked in wonderment.

"Certainly not Discord, this is something much more abundantly powerful, but he's just a lackey," Blaze said insultingly to draw out the stallion.

"Let us go you ruffian!" Applejack demanded.

It worked, the stallion walked calmly out of the darkness with a plain expression on his face. Everything about him screamed the power of evil and yet nothing about him said that he truly was evil. Blaze couldn't read his past, he couldn't see into his eyes like he could other's. Something very powerful and very evil had corrupted this pony.

"Lackey, ruffian, even for you two that was a low blow," the stallion said.

"Then why are we here?" Blaze asked.

"Where going somewhere, we're going home. At least the new home being that the old one is a pile of dust and rubble, lost both to time and history," the stallion said in a regretful manner.

Home, the very thought of it burned through Blaze's mind. His home was long gone and everything he ever loved, owned, or wanted was buried with his past. This creature was right, his home was destroyed by monsters and other forms of evil. The old kingdom was overtaken by them and the Everfree Forest became a fearful place rather than a hub of peace and freedom that it was for hundreds of years. That was almost a thousand years ago; how does that make it this pony's home as well?

"What makes you speak of home in such a way as though you belong there?" Blaze asked, curious to know what this pony knows of his past.

"Do either of us belong anywhere Terra, we're both a danger to everything we've ever loved," the stallion said sadly.

"Terra?" Applejack asked, wondering who that was.

"Go ahead Terra, tell Applejack who you are and what you are here for, tell her the truth; all of it, and I will speak of my plan," the stallion said as he glared at Blaze, or Terra.

Blaze looked at Applejack, once again this mysterious stallion speaks the truth but his intentions are anything but good. Whatever piece of the past that followed him to this day could only be out to destroy him, everything, and everyone he cares for now. There is so much danger awaiting in the next few days, wherever the stallion takes them depends on his ability to stop the worst from happening. This stallion knows much about him, but what worries Blaze the most is what this pony knows that he doesn't. Applejack gazed back at Blaze, worry, curiosity, and wonderment filled her eyes but would soon be replaced by the truth.

"I will tell you the truth Applejack…" Blaze said just as the stallion cut in.

"We're home Terra, welcome to Canterlot!" the stallion said just as the shroud unveiled the three of them in the square of the Canterlot trade district.


	4. Nightmares and Memories

Nightmares and Memories

Twilight returned to Ponyville the night after Blaze had left, and at the same time Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrived from Cloudsdale. Meeting each other outside the town hall they were all rather happy. Twilight carried saddlebags of old texts that she had borrowed from the Starswirl library at Canterlot, and Dash shared more stories about her home town while Fluttershy would chime in and say it wasn't much. There was something about her friends that Twilight noticed after parting for a while. She had somewhat of a greater appreciation for even the little things that make them who they are.

"We should get to Sugarcube corner, Pinkie Pie said she'd make us something when we got back and I'm starving!" Dash said.

"Ok then, I can tell everypony there about what Princess Celestia has tasked me with," Twilight said as she began walking with the two pegasi.

Ponyville, as always, barely ever had much activity at night. The streets were quiet and clear. The houses were dark and still. However there was still something about the night that was exciting and specific. The walk to Sugarcube corner was rather short and disappointing in a way. When the three ponies arrived inside there was no buffet of sweets set out for their arrival. Now Rainbow Dash was starving and well disappointed. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were waiting their for them anyways.

"Where's the sweets?" Dash asked, hungry and impatient.

"I didn't have time to make them tonight, sorry Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie apologized, seeing Dash sigh with disappointment.

"What did Princess Celestia speak with you about Twilight?" Fluttershy asked nervously, normally this sort of thing leads to some form of danger.

"It's unusual that this would happen, but she wants us to find Princess Luna. It seems she has left the castle without telling anypony where she went," Twilight said rather worried.

"She's in town; she likes to stand on the bridge over the creek at night," Pinkie Pie simply blurted.

"Well that was easy!" Twilight said, quite surprised.

That's when Rarity stepped in; the others were not in town when Blaze showed up. They don't even know he exists and that he is actually out searching for them. Not to mention the ongoing question of whether or not to trust him.

"There may be a complication of sorts," Rarity said.

"It can never be that simple," Fluttershy muttered.

"The alicorn from the dreams is real, he came looking for us," Rarity said.

"I knew it! Where is he now?" Twilight asked.

"On a train looking for Applejack," Pinkie said as she watched Rainbow Dash scour the bakery for something to eat.

"Any idea when they'll be back?" Twilight asked.

"Hopefully soon," Rarity said with slight worry.

Twilight wondered why Princess Luna had left the Castle, but now this other alicorn named Blaze from the dreams is here. Perhaps they know each other. Since Twilight accomplished her task for Princess Celestia; it's time to feed her own curiosity. While she was in Canterlot Twilight gained access to the Starswirl wing of the library. She searched through historical texts but none of them spoke much at all of Luna after her banishment, and the only mention of an alicorn like Blaze was just a legend, a whisper in time; but why? She asked Celstia about it, but she didn't say much; she simply smiled and referenced a book of filly tales.

"Everypony name off as many filly tales, legends, or holidays they can remember," Twilight said, figuring that Celestia actually told her where to search.

"What does that matter?" Dash asked, trying to eat but having each treat swiped and eaten by Pinkie Pie.

"When I tried to find out who Blaze is, Celestia told me to read some filly tales. The Mare in the Moon is one we're all familiar with, but it wasn't just a story; it was a prediction in that it came true. So what other tales are real?" Twilight asked in wonderment.

"There's Nightmare Night," Dash said with a laugh.

"Hearths-warming Eve too," Fluttershy said.

"The Summer Sun Celebration," Pinkie Pie said as she went to swipe another treat from Dash but fell over when she moved.

"Sweetie Bell told me of the Love Poison from Hearts and Hooves Day," Rarity mentioned.

"I remember that Rarity, I had to double check Big Macintosh and Cheerilee were fine, but I'm still not sure if it wore off like it was supposed to," Twilight recalled with a short laugh.

"How does all of that come together then?" A familiar voice asked.

Spike entered Sugarcube Corner, he looked tired but he was still happy to see Twilight back from Canterlot. He must have stayed up all night waiting for her to come back to the library. It felt as though they hadn't seen each other for some time, but after even just the few things that happened in a couple of days it seemed to drag on.

"Spike!" Twilight said happily.

"I was waiting at the library but then I noticed Sugarcube corner was still open and I didn't think a few more doughnuts would hurt," Spike said.

"There would be if Pinkie Pie would stop eating all of them!" Dash said frustratingly as she watched Pinkie stuff her mouth with sweets and mumble with her mouth full.

"You prove a valid point Spike," Twilight said.

"What; that doughnuts are delicious?" Rarity asked sarcastically.

"That all of those tales could fit together, and there's somepony that just might know how. Let's go talk with Princess Luna," Twilight said, eager to leave and find out what all of this is about.

The group of ponies remained fairly silent as they left Sugarcube Corner and walked through town. Except when Spike asked Rarity if she really liked doughnuts too; which received some laughs from the others. When they arrived at the bridge that crossed over the creek, Luna was there waiting and looking up at the moon. She seemed more magnificent at night than during the day, it fit her much better. The stars in her mane fit the night's constellations as it swayed, she didn't even seem surprised when the group approached her.

"Princess Luna, I wonder if you may help us with something?" Twilight asked.

"My time is short at the moment, but what might you need help with Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked.

"We were wondering if you can tell us about how the stories from the Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare Night, Mare in the Moon, Hearths-warming Eve, and the Love Potion of Hearts and Hooves Day originated?" Twilight inquired.

Luna sighed just before she spoke, "The Summer Sun Celebration is a tribute celebration to my sister Celestia. Mare in the Moon and Nightmare night refer to my return. As for the Love Potion, it was an experiment of Starswirl's that failed to separate true love but resulted in making it absolutely hysterical," Luna said rather coldly.

"Who were the Prince and Princess in the Love Potion story?" Rarity asked, quite curious.

Luna looked down into the water over the edge and waited a moment. It would come down to history, to her past. Ever since Nightmare Night she had learned that so much of her personal life had been dulled down and formed into stories for children over several centuries. They may be dull filly tales now, but to her, the story of her life is sharp and painful. It took her a moment of silence before she answered the question.

"The Prince in the story refers to Terra, and the Princess was my-self," Luna said, looking at her reflection in the water below.

"Who's Terra, and on that matter, who is Blaze anyways?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Blaze is a white alicorn with a fiery mane, has a burning heart as a cutie mark," Twilight explained.

"You speak of Terra, and yes I do indeed know who he is," Luna said.

"So Blaze is an alicorn prince named Terra that was romantically involved with Princess Luna over a thousand years ago," Rarity said to herself in awe.

"Didn't see that coming!" Rainbow Dash said surprisingly.

Twiligh noticed that Princess Luna wasn't at all amused. As a matter of fact she seemed upset. After all that time in seclusion, all of this must still be difficult for her. It was also difficult for Twilight to prevent herself from asking more questions. This was Equestrian history here, and an unknown Prince Terra. Clearly he wasn't related to the sisters, how did he rise into royalty, where did he come from, and overall, who is Terra? Twilight stepped up alongside Princess Luna and looked out over the creek with her.

"Terra repeatedly appeared in our dreams, now he's actually here. We would just like to know who he is?" Twilight asked one last time, knowing this all may be difficult for her.

"Terra was created from the events of what's called Hearths-warming Eve, he is the alicorn of harmony Twilight Sparkle; that's why he's looking for all of you," Luna said.

"Why appear now after so long?" Twilight asked.

"I have returned, and he knew this. Since my banishment Terra went into and remained in hiding, ashamed of what he had done. Now he comes out of hiding, to help me, and save me from myself," Luna said sadly.

"You mean Nightmare Moon, the Elements of Harmony saved you from her," Twilight said, hoping that was the case.

"Your friendship is strong Twilight Sparkle, but this ends with those it started with. I still struggle with Nightmare Moon as she is a part of me," Luna said softly, and sadly.

Twilight watched as Princess Luna shed a tear down into the still creek. She saw as the ripples faded into the reflection of herself next to Nightmare Moon in the water. Fluttershy was right after all; nothing is ever that simple. This is in fact leading to a dangerous situation, but now there is Terra the alicorn of harmony. There is so much more Twilight wanted to know but this certainly wasn't the time for more questions.

"I am sorry Princess Luna," Twilight apologized.

"It is fine Twilight Sparkle, you did nothing wrong. Though you should leave, and if you may, tell my sister that I will be returning to the castle soon. I fear Terra is not the only one who came out of hiding since my return," Luna said softly.

"I'll be sure to do that for you Princess," Twilight said before she walked back to her friends.

The group made their way back into town, leaving Princess Luna in peace, at least what peace she can get. It worried Twilight that they're going back to what united them in the beginning; her confidence in her friends remains unwavering. It's bothersome that this is more complicated than it originally was, though it can't be nearly as annoying as defeating Discord was. However something unusual told her that this was going to be more dangerous, and the Elements of Harmony had a role to play.

"So it's a trip to Canterlot then?" Rarity asked, always eager to visit the city.

"Yes, we have to let Princess Celestia know what's happening. We'll leave as soon as we can tomorrow," Twilight said.

"What about Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe Terra found her when he got on the train," Rarity said.

"I think I'll sit this one out. Besides, if Terra or Applejack come to town I can tell them where everyone went," Spike bartered, he was too tired, even to go to Canterlot.

"Great Spike, we have a plan then," Twilight said.

"Do we? I'm still completely lost here!" Rainbow Dash said,.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie chimed in just for the fun of it.

Twilight smiled, even in the midst of imminent danger her friends still manage to see the light side of things. No wonder Terra was looking for them, they truly are the Elements of Harmony themselves. It's just who they are, and honestly Twilight wouldn't ever want that to change about them. Even if the elements happen to be emphasized for each one of them including herself. It makes each of them special, even more that they are her friends.


	5. Honesty

Honesty

Applejack, Terra, and the mysterious stallion appeared in the center of a market square, within the trade district of Canterlot. With the sound of a cloak being pulled away, the darkness vanished like a mist; frightening the high class ponies and tourists of Canterlot. The stallion was relatively calm in what would look to most as sheer chaos. He brought them out of the darkness, they had apparently been within it for some time; it was late afternoon. There was no telling exactly how long that short conversation actually took.

"Well now Terra, I brought us home. Tell Miss Applejack the truth if you want an answer from me," the stallion said, keeping to his word for now.

"The least you can do is tell us yer name," Applejack said.

"You'll learn my name as long as Terra can remember his past," the stallion said, refusing to release information about his self.

"What are you hiding?" Terra asked with a growing temper.

"For once in your miserable and self-afflicted life, have some honor Terra. You lost to Discord, hindered and beaten you lost your love, then you hid from the world like a coward because of your own failure," the stallion said smartly.

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret!" Terra threatened as he positioned himself for a fight.

"Regret indeed, you don't want to hurt someone you love again would you?" the stallion deviously inquired.

Terra released his fighting stance; it would be pointless to end here in vain. He would have to play this stallion's game if he wanted to continue. What worries him most is once again what this stallion knows of his past. It is now clear that he is possibly just as ancient as Terra is but he is not the same pony. It was too long ago for Terra to even remember everypony that lived in the old kingdom. Besides, if he wanted Applejack's honesty, he should tell her the truth himself. The worst is that Terra can tell by looking into her eyes, that she can see that the truth hurts him by looking back into his eyes.

"It's not as though you've lied to me, it's alright to tell me," Applejack said as honestly as she was destined to be; a trait upheld with all of the elements.

"Applejack, my name is Terra. I am the alicorn of harmony; it is my sole purpose to uphold its balance in Equestria. I have returned after a thousand years of hiding to save Luna from being overtaken by Nightmare Moon, and there is something more. There is something dangerous that may be out to hurt you and your friends," Terra said calmly.

"My friends are in danger, and Nightmare Moon is returning? I thought that we saved Princess Luna," Applejack said worriedly.

"Nightmare Moon can only be quelled by Luna herself because Nightmare Moon is part of her, not the Elements of Harmony," Terra said.

"Then why did Princess Celestia have us use them?" Applejack asked sadly.

Terra looked into Applejack's eyes once more. She was becoming distraught with the fact that her and her friends didn't truly overcome and accomplish their very first task that united them in the beginning. The fact that it failed, that Luna still fights with the nightmare, that their lives are not threatened by lunacy, chaos, or simple darkness, but rather absolute danger; it makes all of this more difficult to bear.

"Princess Celestia relied on the Elements of Harmony for centuries after she was left to rule the kingdom alone. I worked closely with Starswirl the Bearded to enchant them in order to defeat Discord the first time, not to be a permanent solution to every evil that crawls out from the Everfree Forest," Terra explained.

"So my friends and I, weren't destined for any of this?" Applejack asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"I do not write your destiny, that is your own path as well as your friends'. I have never seen the elements so powerful, no longer as enchanted jewelry but rather truthfully bound to you and your friends. There could be no stronger bond than the friendship you share with your friends to possess this power," Terra said with pride.

The stallion stood by in silence, watching, perhaps waiting for something. It seemed as if his stare was his own form of surprise, that the distress of this young girl might actually have an effect on him. It can't be possible though, whoever he is or was is now too corrupted to care; or at least most would think. His very existence reeked of evil, but there is something more that is actually felt, a weakness, and that weakness is sadness.

"My friends are in danger now because of the Elements of Harmony," Applejack cried, tears built within her eyes.

"You have a strong heart Applejack, and you always place others before yourself. You are very much like your mother was," Terra said softly.

"You didn't know my mother!" Applejack cried out, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

The mere mentioning of Applejacks mother struck too hard in her heart. She broke into tears, afraid for her friends and upset by her memories. Applejack took a few steps back; she couldn't look at Terra. Hiding her face she turned and ran away, running to get back to her friends and her family. Terra watched as she disappeared out of the marketplace; he failed what he intended, to gain her help and her trust.

"I'm surprised you don't remember Tullius; I spread lies for your court as the kingdom fell into ruin. I intend to make history repeat itself Terra, and this is just the beginning," Tullius, the mystery stallion said.

Terra turned to face Tullius, but he was gone, vanished. There was only the swarm of guards that entered the marketplace and surrounded him. They bared their halberds towards Terra, and blocked his escape; even pegasi flew above him holding back spears. They were very cautious of an unknown alicorn. A unicorn captain stepped out from the swarm of guards; he didn't wear a helmet like the others, which showed off his blue eyes and mane, and there was something familiar about his cutie mark as well.

"I am the Captain of the Royal Guard, why do you cause disruption with dark magic within Canterlot?" The Captain demanded to know.

"I was brought here against my will, and the evil you seek has fled," Terra replied, he still remembers how to respond to these enforcement types.

"Stand down Captain," the familiar voice of Princess Celestia commanded.

The guards rested their weapons and stood at attention, and the pegasi flew away. Part of the barricade stepped aside to allow Princess Celestia to walk through. She is much older than the last time Terra had ever seen her. Her mane was now energetic and mystical, and reminded him of sherbert ice cream. She was still young then, and her mane was a solid pink color, but she is still as radiant as ever she was in the past. However she now seems stoic in her approach, a trait learned from a millennium of ruling alone.

"Please pardon Shining Armor, it has been many years since the kingdom has known of you Terra," Celestia said in her relatively calm tone.

"Centuries Celestia, it has been centuries," Terra replied, catching a glare from most of the guard, they always expect the title before the name of their ruler.

"If I may ask Princess, do you need assistance?" Shining Armor asked.

"It is well and taken care of Captain, you may resume your shopping," Celestia said with a smile.

"Thank you Princess, it is rather important to me. I will dismiss the barricade but I will leave an escort for you," Shining Armor said with a minor blush.

"As always Shining Armor, you place the safety of the kingdom first in your thoughts," Celestia said.

"That can be debated," Shining Armor honestly joked.

"The ring would be important indeed Captain, love is quite powerful," Celestia replied.

"I won't let it impede my duties," Shining Armor said just before leaving.

Celestia noticed that Terra was paying very close attention to the Captain. He must have found those words incredibly familiar, and perhaps even dangerous. To Terra it was more than just absolute coincidence that history would continue to repeat itself, and make the same mistakes that were made in the past. It is only that this time, he's watching it happen as though there wasn't a single action he could take against it. Time has taken its toll on all of them, and the past has recently begun to unbury itself from the bonds of time and forgotten history. Whatever Terra returned for cannot mean the safety of all, but it would be better to help him to do it than face whatever evil he seeks to eliminate alone.

"Walk with me Terra, while we talk. I believe you have not seen much of the new city," Celestia said as she began to walk with Terra; accompanied by the escort of guards.

"I've viewed it from afar, I hadn't had a reason to enter it," Terra said as he admired the inner architecture of the city.

"Fear of being caught or seen, after residing in the shadows of my kingdom for so long?" Celestia inquired, hoping that it wasn't her presence that kept him at bay.

"No, fear of being followed, fear of leading danger into a place of peace," Terra said regretfully.

"A place of peace; I am glad that I have managed to rebuild to that stature. I only miss the company of my sister and the original court," Celestia said, still in her calm, stoic tone.

"I'm sorry that I left, I was ashamed; and I left you on your own when you needed someone there to help you," Terra apologized.

"Starswirl aided me for a time from his tower in the new castle, but he vanished from the world some time ago; much like you did. However my sister informed me that you were there for her, even when her nightmare overtook her, and I thank you for that," Celestia calmly and carefully spoke.

Terra thought back, not long ago, before Nightmare Moon escaped. Once a year, when the ponies would celebrate their holiday of Hearths-warming Eve, when harmony was the primary theme and at its greatest balance on its own; Terra could leave, and communicate with Luna while she was imprisoned. He hadn't the power to release her, but he could at least be there for her, and he would stay for as long as his power allowed him; even when Nightmare Moon would lash out at him in anger. Although sometimes, even Nightmare Moon would realize that he was the only hope she had.

"She speaks to you about her seclusion?" Terra asked.

"Luna is still my younger sister, and I love her just as much now as I did then Terra," Celestia said honestly.

"It seems as though she unsure whether to accept me or not," Terra said sadly.

"The return has been very difficult for her, even now some citizens continue to resent her, thinking that she will turn against the kingdom once again. However, what I am wondering now Terra, is what truly compelled you to take the risk of being seen again?" Celestia asked, leading Terra into another truth.

"There may be a great danger that threatens…" Terra was saying before Celestia cut him off.

"No Terra, why did you return after my sister?" Celestia asked, not expecting an answering, but rather expecting the thought.

Once again Celestia was right, she had that ability to reveal to you the truth that you hide from yourself. Terra returned mainly for Luna's safety, and whether or not he stays or leaves once again depends on her forgiveness for what he had done. Terra sought much forgiveness, and he knows that there are literally very few that he could ever receive it from. It made him think over again, what does he truly want?


	6. Heartsfire

Heartsfire

Terra followed Princess Celestia through the gardens of Canterlot to the castle. As they proceeded through they passed Discord's solid stone prison; which was moved back to the gardens after he was defeated again. Terra remembers his own battle with the spirit of chaos and disharmony; though he knows he cannot remember what he had lost, taken from him as a greater pain than the physical injuries that discord had inflicted on him so long ago. It felt agonizing to stroll past his nemesis in a matter that told the world that there was no danger lurking beneath the magic and the stone. It was fortunate that Discord had decided to toy with the Elements of Harmony because he believed they were inert, however if he had known they were active within the six mares, he would have killed those girls for sure without hesitation.

"Your Elements of Harmony still remained a valuable defense even after you vanished from the world," Celestia complimented.

"They are our Elements of Harmony Celestia, except now they are in the possession of six young mares. What compelled you to take such a risk?" Terra asked as they proceeded into the castle.

"The return of my sister was foretold by Starswirl, he told me that you limited my eternal sentence of Nightmare Moon to only a thousand years," Celestia said thankfully.

"My use of magic is forever scarred from that event as with my minor ability to fly due to the wounds inflicted by my battles," Terra said sadly, the many wounds he experienced flashed through his mind with the faces of those which inflicted them.

"We are grateful for your sacrifice Terra; you still have as strong a heart as ever. Now the Elements of Harmony are strong as well. They were inert for some time as you know they require a harmonious friendship to power them," Celestia said proudly.

"I understand, ours died out long ago; Luna was imprisoned, Starswirl vanished, and I hid from the world, leaving you alone with a kingdom in fear and chaos," Terra said apologetically.

"Starswirl ensured that the new castle be constructed here, where the unicorns once claimed the land for themselves. He left just as the kingdom was returning to a state of stability. Do not blame yourself Terra for I do not blame you either; It hurt me when you left me alone, but time has passed and we all must move on Terra," Celestia said in her calm manner, it seemed as though if it were anypony else they would have been deeply saddened.

"I can't just let the past remain as the past, I have to prevent history from repeating itself again and again," Terra spoke with a minor amount of worry.

"I don't expect you to Terra; it seems as though you were destined to make the sacrifices you face. It is your decision, but as always you would choose the safety of others over yourself, it is who you are," Princess Celestia said in a sweet manner of persuasion.

"My sacrifices are for the love of others… and doing so will mean my own destruction," Terra said in a manner that sounded as though he was quite familiar with the phrase.

"Are those your words or Starswirl's?" Celestia asked as they entered the hall that contained the Elements.

"These words are true," Terra said sadly.

"There is no shame in such love," Celestia said to reassure Terra, however she knew that he would make the proper choice; whatever it may be.

Celestia opened the vault that at one point held the Elements of Harmony, except now she removed something unexpected. A chest plate similar to her own and Princess Luna's drifted out of the vault and hovered just in front of Terra. This plate was uniquely decorated by those forgotten in time, and enchanted by the great wizard Starswirl. These chest plates were created for the protectors of Equestria so that they may be recognized by those of power and grace, good and evil, peaceful and barbaric. Recognized and respected, these mystical jeweled plates were specially created and bonded to the intended wearer; Terra's cutie mark of a flaming heart in the center of the plate.

"Even after time has passed and the world has forgotten you, the aura of the Heartsfire still burns Terra," Celestia said as she latched the plate around Terra's shoulders.

"Do you truly believe I deserve this?" Terra asked.

"The old kingdom loved us Terra, and those who remain still believe we can rebuild what once was. Now there are others, and they will need my help as well as yours," Celestia said just as she directed her attention towards a scroll that appeared before her in a burst of green fire.

Celestia read the scroll and calmly sent it elsewhere so she didn't need to carry it. The letter had been from her star student Twilight Sparkle informing her that Luna would soon be returning to Canterlot but perhaps not as herself; and that they will also be coming in the event that Nightmare Moon were to take control once more. Celestia found no need to tell Terra this directly; instead she preferred that Terra discover this on his own accord. After all it is based off of his actions that all of this may end. It was true that Terra has to regain her trust, now she wants to see if she can entrust him once again to keep her sister safe.

"It would be nice if you'd stay the night in the castle Terra. I shall have a room arranged for you and shall inform the guard that you have full access. You are free to venture as you wish Terra, perhaps we can reinstate you as a prince," Celestia said with her all too common smile, just before she left to resume her duties.

Being a prince was not something that appealed to Terra, even in the old kingdom it wasn't his purpose; he isn't royal blood either. This new kingdom seems to be fairing very well without him under the rule of Princess Celestia. Yet it seems as though she holds onto the past as much as he does. She wants the original court back but times have changed so dramatically that the four rulers of Old Canterlot may never reunite.

Terra roamed throughout the castle, receiving cautious glares from the guards and looks of bewilderment from citizens who work within. He made his way to a low wall that dropped very far down below but offered a grand view of the city. Here Terra stopped to watch the city below. After centuries of ruling on her own with the assistance of Starswirl in the very beginning; Celestia has managed to rebuild the Kingdom of Canterlot. Making it the glorious hub of Equestria, a greater glory compared to the old kingdom, but at such a cost to their beloved Princess. Terra contemplated over what his life would be like if he accepts the elegant title as the sun set.

"Why do you wait here?" A mysterious voice asked, like a feminine echo.

"Why wouldn't I?" Terra asked looking for the source of the voice but nobody was within sight.

"Maybe it is like a filly tale," the voice joked.

"How so?" Terra asked, growing ever more suspicious of the voice.

"Does the prince seek to save a princess in such a tale?" the voice inquired.

"Occasionally," Terra said with light irritance.

"Where?" the voice asked with a trailing echo; drawing Terra's attention to the wizard's tower of Canterlot.

Terra did the last thing he wanted to, he followed the voice towards the tower. As he climbed the steps and crossed the bridge to the tower he noticed that the moon rose to a noticeable level past the tower. As he continued, the voice carried on; luring him further into what he knows is a trap.

"Like a dream, you own tale to rescue your own princess. You can be a prince, why would you refuse?" the voice questioned as Terra made his way up through the tower.

"A prince attracts attention, the public view centers on what they can see. I am certainly not open to the opinion of everypony else," Terra said, deciding that being a prince again would go too far.

"A prince must slay the dragon to save the princess!" the voice proclaimed.

"I am not a prince, and perhaps the danger is not a dragon," Terra said as he opened the door to the room at the very top of the tower.

The room turned out to be a very old study, the private library of Starswirl the Bearded. Bookshelves lined the rounded walls. A desk rested before the great window, but what was most magnificent was the enchanted painting on the domed ceiling that displayed the stars themselves. There was no dragon here; rather another danger. Nightmare Moon stood in the center of the room waiting for Terra.

"That is all that remains of our lives Terra, twisted filly stories. As though such sorrow is entertaining," Nightmare Moon said in an unfortunately sad yet hateful tone.

"That isn't all there is Luna, we are all back. You, your sister, and myself; we have you back Luna. What more could we wish for?" Terra inquired in a pleading manner, hoping that Luna will overcome Nightmare Moon.

"My sister abandoned me!" Nightmare Moon shouted with rage and prepared to attack with magic but stopped herself when she saw that Terra simply stood like he was willing to take it.

"You sister loves you," Terra said calmly.

"What of you?" Nightmare Moon demanded as she circled around Terra.

"Always Luna, but I can't leave you like this," Terra said as though he were blaming himself for her state.

"You lie!" Nightmare Moon cried out from behind him.

"I am not lying to you Luna," Terra said as he turned around to look her in the eyes.

"What is it you want then?" Nightmare Moon asked, furious rage building within her.

"Luna," Terra said honestly.

"I was hoping that after all we have been through, that you would be the one to understand," Nightmare Moon said with tears rolling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Terra said quietly as he walked up to Nightmare Moon, their eyes just inches away from each other.

"Not yet!" Nightmare Moon declared as she immediately charged a spell.

Nightmare Moon discharged the spell into Terra, thrusting him through the solid oak desk; shattering it to pieces. He flailed through the air and crash through the glass window and slid to a halt on the railing of an outside balcony. Nightmare Moon stepped up through the shattered window. Terra lay lying battered and broken; he looked up at Nightmare Moon.

"You would not kill me, you would only destroy yourself," Terra said painfully.

"I won't kill you Terra, you were my only friend and my last hope," Nightmare Moon said.

"No, there is still hope for you Luna," Terra said attempting to stand, but sliding back down to the floor.

"How can there still be hope if I am so lost?" Nightmare Moon was interested to know.

"Faith Luna, faith in what we accomplished so long ago; with our friends together," Terra said as he staggered to his hooves.

Far behind Nightmare Moon, by some amazing form of luck, or perhaps faith, the six Elements of Harmony entered the study. They were shocked to find the study torn apart and Nightmare Moon standing before the beaten Terra. They stood together, as one, as friends; seeing this Terra realized entirely that he had lost so much more than he initially thought. Celestia was right, they had lost their friendship, and all any one of them would want most is to go back to the way things were. When Celestia, Luna, and Terra were like family, a friendship known well across the land of Equestria! Now it seems like that was just a dream, far from the reality that they seek to grasp for themselves; missing the fact that they need to accomplish it together. The question is, can they?


	7. Future's Past

Future's Past

The sun had fallen and the moon rose to gleam through the broken window of The Wizard's Tower. Nightmare Moon turned her back against Terra and faced the six Elements of Harmony. There was no hesitation; Twilight used her magic immediately to spark the reaction that sent a powerful beam of magic into Nightmare Moon. Terra took the initiative, leaping from the floor he pulled Nightmare Moon around to face him, and tore her spirit from Luna and into him.

Weakened and struggling for control between himself and Nightmare Moon, Terra rested against the railing. Luna recovered her senses in time to see into Terra's eyes for a brief moment; filled with terrible pain and sorrow. She was in shock and was frozen in place as she watched Terra roll over the railing and fall from the tower. Rainbow Dash sped through the window only to stop and hover in the air.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, wondering why she didn't fly down to try to catch him.

"He's gone, he just vanished!" Dash said with surprise.

"Princess, are you alright?" Applejack asked as she walked quietly up alongside Luna.

"No, I am afraid; afraid of what Terra has done," Luna cried worriedly as she stared where Terra last was, only to see the rising moon.

"Where could he have gone? It's like he teleported," Twilight wondered out loud as Dash landed alongside of her.

Elsewhere in Equestria, Terra lay upon a floor battling Nightmare Moon within himself for control. He had teleported to the ruins of the old kingdom, deep within the Everfree Forest. Except he was not alone as he anticipated, his solitude was invaded. There was something else here, something evil. Terra watched as dark wisps of mist rose from the cracks of the stone floor. In a futile attempt to rise and escape, in his weakened state he slumped back to the floor in a heap to be engulfed in darkness; a darkness that invades your mind.

"I don't even know who you are, why should I trust you!" Terra heard Rarity's voice yell out.

"Why did this happen, we were friends," Fluttershy's cry followed.

"We can't be friends anymore!" Pinkie Pie's voice rang out.

"Fine then, forget all of you!" Rainbow Dash screamed out angrily.

"This is how it all ends then," Applejack said sadly.

"It is; our friendship is over!" Twilight Sparkle declared.

"It can't be," Spike said sadly.

Everything changed from just voices in the darkness echoing in his mind, and into a world that was seemingly real. Terra found himself standing in the gardens of Canterlot again. Princess Celestia had her back to him at first. As soon as he wanted to say something she turned to face him.

"Why would you return home? Why would you ever even begin to think we would ever want you here again?!" Celestia strictly demanded.

"All I wanted was for things to be the way they were, I wanted to bring that friendship back," Terra pleaded.

"I will never forgive you for what you did!" Celestia said coldly.

Terra was suddenly on the bridge in Ponyville alongside Luna again. The scene had switched once again but his mind was tricked to believe it was real. The evil that had him in its clutches dragged him deeper into what he could not resolve and what he feared. There is no knowing how far it would take him.

"Luna," Terra said softly to get her attention.

"You've given up on me haven't you? You're leaving me behind now, just as you did so long ago. You lied to me Terra," Luna cried.

"No, I would never abandon you," Terra said.

"You promised!" Luna screamed, turning to face Terra and transforming instantly into Nightmare Moon.

"I promised you, that meant everything to me," Terra said sadly.

"All of that harmony, love, and compassion you claim yourself to show for; yet all that follows you is destruction, pain, and sorrow!" Nightmare Moon yelled as she fired a bolt of magic at Terra.

As soon as Terra shut his eyes and clenched his teeth he once again found himself in another place. Standing before what he considered his best friend and greatest ally; Starswirl the Bearded. The evil was taking it ever more personal, and more damaging.

"Your curse Terra? Your curse is that you are destined to die for the ones you care for. The very love for your friends will be your own destruction. You cannot love, or you will die and take all those who matter most with you," Starswirl said coldly.

"No, I wouldn't let that happen. You said it yourself!" Terra yelled.

"Then get up fool!" the voice changed demandingly.

"Snap out of it, get up!" the voice changed further, into a more recently familiar tone.

"It'll find you if you don't get up, now move Terra!" the voice demanded.

The world within Terra's mind faded as he staggered onto his hooves; the dark mist breaking away and seeping back into the stone floor with ominous whispers. He didn't know what to think of the pony standing in front of him. A look of concern on his face and a familiar black Stetson told him to be cautious; it was Tullius.

"We have to get out, it knows you're here," Tullius said quickly.

"I can't, I can't fly," Terra muttered.

"Then I'll have to move us," Tullius said as a dark void engulfed both of them like before.

"Where are we going then?" Terra asked in the void.

"To an alchemist's hut in the Everfree forest; the zebra that dwells there is most likely gone right now. I used to trade with her for potions and materials until she became, accepted, in Ponyville," Tullius said.

"Why there?" Terra asked.

"Well I'm certainly not taking you back to Canterlot again. What happened?" Tullius simply asked.

"I took Nightmare Moon with me," Terra said plainly.

Tullius gazed at Terra, watching this battered and broken alicorn try to maintain everything that mattered to him the hard way. Though, it's not like Tullius chose the easy way either. While no one else may know who he is and what his intentions are; it is rather difficult to decide which of them is the greater fool.

"Nightmare Moon was a part of Luna. You understand they will both die if they aren't united, but you knew that already didn't you," Tullius said in an ironic manner that spoke, 'and they call me the bad guy.'

"It was a last resort," Terra said quietly, unsure of who he was trying to convince to believe that.

The dark veil lifted from around them, revealing the inside of a simple hut filled with various kinds of potions and herbs. Odd decorations covered the walls and a large cauldron was in the very middle. Nobody was home so Tullius went straight to work putting together a mixture composed mostly of a strange blue flower.

"The problem now is that you need to be hidden," Tullius said as he ground several ingredients into a bowl.

"We left already, how would it find me? What is it, and why is it that I should trust you?" Terra demanded.

"It is something far worse than I am, and it knows you now. It knows your aura, the very essence of your existence; and it will hunt you down," Tullius said with concern.

"Why does any of this matter to you then; why were you there?" Terra asked calmly.

"I need you alive Terra, and I need you to trust me as you expect those you care about to trust you," Tullius said.

"Then how would you hide me?" Terra asked curiously.

"After you drink this mixture it will make you far more susceptible to magic. Making it much easier for me to take everything that makes you, you and hide it away deep within your body's mind," Tullius said.

"Everything that's me?" Terra questioned suspiciously.

"Memories, personality, some physical attributes, as well as the prime decisions you would specifically make. Your body would be living its own life with you along for the ride," Tullius said it like it wasn't much trouble at all.

"I'd be powerless!" Terra said unhappily.

"Better than dead, or worse. Look at it this way; at least you will have some company while you're in there," Tullius said referring to Nightmare Moon.

"How long?" Terra asked.

"A few days until you're healed, then I will let you back out; and just in time for what they call the Gala in Canterlot as well," Tullius said.

"Somehow I know you, but I feel that I had forgotten," Terra said.

"I deserved to be forgotten. Are you ready?" Tullius asked, ready to move on from the conversation.

Even though Terra can still sense evil in Tullius, he found no other reason to distrust him. Besides, this seems to be the only way to speak with Nightmare Moon face to face in his own mind as well. He needs to convince Nightmare Moon to return to Luna, and let Luna remain in control. This was a dangerous option, but it is the only one Terra has.

Terra took the bowl and drank the mixture. He quickly slumped to the floor and fell asleep. Tullius used the magic he had at his disposal to cast the spell that would lock Terra within himself. Terra's body changed from a grand alicorn to a simple earth pony with a solid red-orange mane and tail. As for Terra himself, he entered the prison of his very own consciousness.

Within Terra's mind he walked about in a world comprised of his memories, structures and buildings merging into one another, entire cities drifting aimlessly by through the clouds, and ghosts of the past walking through each other with whispers that couldn't be understood. The only things in control of themselves were Terra and Nightmare Moon. They met with each other in a grassy field under a night sky, but the field curves upward and transitions into day.

"It's troubling how the inside of your mind looks as though it was the work of Discord Terra," Nightmare Moon pointed out smartly.

"Tullius didn't lie," Terra said with relief.

"These are your memories aren't they?" Nightmare Moon questioned.

"They are," Terra admitted.

"I witnessed some of them while I've been in here. Why would you torture yourself to hold onto such things?" Nightmare Moon inquired.

"They mattered, as much as it hurts to remember, I have to know the reasons for what I do," Terra said.

"To choose Luna over me!" Nightmare Moon claimed.

"You are Luna, you are part of her. She was always ready to take command, to take action and make quick decisions. You may be more warlike and often violent but even you can show grace," Terra said honestly.

"If I don't?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Then the both of you will die," Terra said sadly.

"I have no choice then, I have to return to her," Nightmare Moon said plainly.

"It will be a few days until we can get out," Terra said.

"What did you do all of that time I was imprisoned?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I recovered from my battle, and limiting your sentencing," Terra said, ironic that he is now recovering from her again.

"It took you a thousand years for you to recover?" Nightmare Moon asked, rather surprised.

"I'm not invincible!" Terra joked.

"It seems even Equestria's white knight can fall off of his fiery steep," Nightmare Moon said.

"The Fire Prince, Alicorn of Harmony, and Equestria's White Knight. If there was anything that Tullius was right about is that whatever evil that was is going to come for me; and all I would do is bring danger to those I care about most," Terra said with disappointment.

Here it is, that after all she had done, all the hearts she had broken and sorrow she created; Nightmare Moon, Luna, is still loved. Her friend from the past never did give up on her, why would he now? Terra may be hurt and heartbroken, but to her he is a hero even if he doesn't know it or believe it. If there is one thing that she knows about Terra that she can hold above all else, is that Terra will never quit to save those he loves even if it destroys him; like he promised.

A vivid memory took place in Terra's mind as though it were triggered by Nightmare Moon's thoughts. Terra was with Starswirl the Bearded, having a rather important conversation. Unlike the evil that showed half-truths and lies. This was something else, a clear and truthful memory of Starswirl, and there was a distinct power felt even to be in his presence.

"So what does this burden mean then?" Terra asked Starswirl.

"Terra, your sacrifices are for the love of others, and as far as you would take them, it would mean your own destruction," Starswirl said in a solid and wise tone.

"I won't let that stop me," Terra said.

"I know," Starswirl said with a laugh.

"I promised her that she wouldn't be alone," Terra said sadly.

"She is gone Terra, there is nothing we can do for her right now," Starswirl said.

"Then I will leave, I will find some way to save our kingdom; and I promise that I will find a way to save her!" Terra declared as he walked away from his best friend for the last time.


	8. Compassion

Compassion

Tullius sat on what would seemingly be considered the floor of the void he traveled in. He stared and the earth pony sleeping calmly on the floor in front of him; wondering if somewhere deep inside its mind, what kind of turmoil Terra might be going through. To be stuck in his own mind with endless memories that most others would prefer forgotten. Relive a terrible past just to save your friend; what a sacrifice.

"What memories do I hide from then?" Tullius asked himself out loud.

Thinking deeply, Tullius remembered when Terra lost his battle with Discord, and all of the evil that had been locked away was released into the kingdom. After Luna was banished and imprisoned; after Terra had left in shame, there was only Celestia and Starswirl left to be the only defense. So many ponies, so many terrified souls, all screaming as the monsters poured over the ramparts. They tore at everything, tearing through the doors, the walls, the very earth itself. The earth shook and black smoke filled the air as the sky set fire. Those who tried to escape were met with inconceivable numbers of evil creatures in the forest.

There was a great crevice, the expanse that tore a hole in the earth in front of the castle; the quakes shaking the magnificent structures, our homes, our kingdom to pieces. The only escape was a portal cast by the great Starswirl; so many went through, many more never made it. There was something far worse than any monster seen before, a darkness that swallowed life whole. Darkness that there was no such end to, it was alive, and it was hungry.

"I couldn't escape, petrified by fear like a coward I watched as those who followed me; trusted me for an escape from this evil. Even their screams were swallowed by it as the stone halls of the castle gradually turned pitch black, no sound, no light, no soul could escape it," Tullius said to himself, still watching the earth pony sleep.

The darkness was inescapable; it was searching, hunting for something or someone that it could use. If you were taken you had no choice, it would consume you, put you into its service, or cast you into the pit.

"Not the pit and no mercy through the end. I was put to service, to do its bidding through time. It is truly amazing though Terra, how after all of that time and what you've been through; that you still have such compassion. I swear though my newfound friend, with your help I will be free," Tullius said as he continued to watch over the earth pony.

Tullius spent three days in the void watching over the pony that was Terra's prison. Three days of waiting, of thinking, and healing. He wondered if Terra had succeeded in convincing Nightmare Moon to return to Luna. Tullius cast the spell on Terra to release him from his prison, the earth pony transformed back into an alicorn, and the mane and tail returned to fiery waves. Terra stood up on his hooves rather quickly, which was quite surprising given how injured he was.

"It's been three days?" Terra asked.

"It has, we've been in the void as cover. It hasn't found us," Tullius said.

"I have to get Nightmare Moon back to Luna," Terra said hastily.

"I can bring us right into the castle," Tullius said.

"Thank you, but after this what would you do," Terra asked.

"Take care of Luna first," Tullius said, standing silent as he gradually realized what was truly important over himself, are those that can still be saved.

The veil was lifted revealing the two ponies at the doors of Starswirls study in the Wizard's Tower of Canterlot. Terra pushed open the door to see Princess Luna resting inside, laying upon the floor casting a spell that made the mural on the domed ceiling rotate the night sky. She was rather sad, not angry, perhaps she was waiting.

"Luna," Terra said to get her attention, thinking in his mind about what the darkness had shown him when he confronted her.

"Terra, I didn't know what to do. I hoped you would return," Luna said softly as she stood up.

"I said I wouldn't abandon you," Terra said as the two brushed their heads against each other.

Nightmare Moon slipped from Terra and back into Luna. The two ponies backed away from each other and Luna's expression changed. Spending three days talking over a compromise, there was a condition for Nightmare Moon's submissive return to Luna. She knows she is loved, and would still be loved; however to give herself up she tested Terra. If Terra loved Luna enough that he could let her go in order to save her, to end whatever relationship he had with her, Nightmare Moon would go without resistance. It was the only way to do it, and the choice was made.

"Why," Luna asked herself.

"You would have died any other way," Terra said sadly.

"I should have followed you," Luna said.

"It was best that you didn't," Tullius said as he entered the room.

"What happened?" Luna asked worriedly, sensing the evil within Tullius.

"A great evil is now hunting Terra and I have a plan to stop it. I just need his help," Tullius said.

"So that's what this was, you're bound to it aren't you? I could hear you talking while we were in the void!" Terra exclaimed.

"Not just for my freedom, if we go back we can save hundreds of lives," Tullius said selflessly.

"Go back where?!" Princess Celestia demanded as she entered the room with several gaurds.

"Sister, I am well again. They brought her back to me, and now they wish to cease a threat against the kingdom," Luna explained.

"This threat, what is it? How would you stop it?" Celestia questioned, suspicious of Terra's alliance with this pony, if he is still a pony.

"We would go back to the old kingdom, to prevent this darkness from gaining power. I have studied Starswirl for a very long time, and now we have the tools to take us there," Tullius said.

Tullius pointed up to the rotating mural on the ceiling, and used his dark magic to pluck a hidden book from between two ends of the crescent moon. The book was very old, and had stars and spirals on the cover of it. He brought the book over to Luna and let her take it. Lifting his hat with a bow as courtesy; the unicorn guards in the room were shocked to see that Tullius was just an earth pony and looked worriedly between each other.

"This was hidden in a place that only Princess Luna could unlock its secrets. He left it there for Luna to decide," Tullius explained.

"Decide what?" Luna asked, quite surprised.

"Destiny, whether or not to use it to send us back," Terra said.

"You would go back and fight to save the lives of the past, and save those in the future? You would have to battle, and wait to see us all over again," Luna said, a plain expression but deep down she felt worried.

"I won't let that stand in the way," Terra said boldly.

"I know," Luna said rather sadly.

"You trust your new friend?" Celestia asked.

"I do, because it's not just about him. It is about every one of us," Terra said knowing that it was for the safety of Equestria.

Tullius looked away from Terra because he was right. After so long of planning for his freedom he finally realized that he had no escape. That all he could do is save the lives he abandoned and Terra feels the same way. It is different however, that Tullius cannot redeem himself for all the terrible things he's done in service of this evil. What drove him into madness, to kill without question has brought him to face to face with a creature more troubled than he was. Terra's sacrifices and lack of hesitation to do so showed him that any amount of compassion is worth what is lost for it. That alicorn gave up his love to protect it, and now he's willing to risk his life to save all of them.

"We would travel through a portal created by Starswirl, and I know of one. That book has a spell within it that allows Luna to open the portal at this end for a few seconds at most. If we ever do get back, use that book to summon us at a specific event," Tullius explained how it would be done.

"What event?" Luna asked.

"If I go back, I will do what I can. When the empire returns safely, that is when we can return as well," Terra said looking into Celestia's eyes.

"It will be done," Celestia said, knowing of the neighboring empire that had fallen before their kingdom did.

Luna searched through the book, glancing at all of the unknown spells and potions written within. She stopped when she found a page with her cutie mark on it. Whatever Starswirl knew of the future he certainly expected her return in order to accomplish this. Something troubled her though, deep within she didn't want Terra to leave again. He may not come back when summoned, and would be forced to wait another thousand years. Terra had dealt with Nightmare Moon, and she drove her to make a decision.

"I will send you back when you are ready," Luna said plainly.

The room was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Luna glared between Tullius and Terra. Celestia watched her sister closely, these are troubling times now, and Nightmare Moon was just returned to her; there's no telling what may have changed. The guards in the room waited idly by dressed in their flashy suits made specifically for the Gala, anxiously waiting to see what happens.

"I will return, I promise," Terra said quietly to Luna, and there was a saddening silence afterwards.

"When we go through, be ready for a fight because we'll be right in the thick of it," Tullius said.

Luna didn't say anything; she just cast the spell that opened a blue and black spiraling portal that Tullius stepped through. Terra stepped up to the portal and looked back at Luna, who gazed back at him without expression. He then went through without saying anything further, the portal closing behind him.

Celestia dismissed the guards to resume their patrol at the Gala and walked with her sister through two glass doors which replaced the window and out onto the balcony to overlook the city. Looking at her sister Celestia noticed that she stared blankly out at the night.

"Something is troubling you my sister," Celestia pointed out.

"So much has happened, and I wonder if it is all because of me," Luna said.

"What of Terra?" Celestia asked.

"I do not know if I care for him any longer," Luna said coldly.

"I am sure your heart will choose when the time is right, I'm sure you will make the right decision," Celestia said calmly.

"I wonder if he can," Luna said in reply.

"The future holds many secrets, we can all hope that they are successful in stopping this threat," Celestia said.

"He promised," Luna whispered.

"All the promises I know that Terra has made thus far, not a single one of them has failed. He still loves you sister, just as I do. Now I must return to greet the guests," Celestia said just before leaving.

Luna remained on the balcony looking over the city. Even Nightmare Moon could admit she still loved him, and it was amazing how much heartbreak Terra could take. Although, perhaps it is a matter of heartbreak; this worried her. Is there a chance that she just sent Terra to his death because of what she had chosen, and he was willing to die, for what more did he have to lose? Standing straight and tall, through her might and royal gracefulness, these thoughts still made her begin to cry.


	9. Promise

Promise

Nearly one thousand years in the past, when the old kingdom was sieged by swarms of monsters and evil. A great Wizard stood holding open the only escape for the kingdoms citizens in the courtyard of the castle. The remainder of the guard bravely defending the castle with their lives beginning to dwindle as ponies ran for their lives. What all of them least expected, was for any help to come at all.

"Did the Princess make it out?!" A guard yelled out.

"She is safe, she is watching over those who've made it through to the fields below Cloudsdale!" Starswirl's voice rang out like thunder while he ushered citizens through.

"Their flying overhead!" A guard yelled from the courtyard as he fired bolts of magic at all manner of flying creatures above.

"If only elder hadn't been lost with the empire when it fell!" Another guard yelled out after he leapt to dodge a bolt of magic fired by a creature above them.

"They've broken through the gateway! The others can't get through!" A mare screamed.

Several guards rushed the arched gateway as a pack of timberwolves and several skeletal ponies engulfed in waving clouds of dark magic poured through it. One of the guards was pinned to the stone wall and cried out in terror as the wolves tore through his armor. The others fought off the rest with spears as the unicorns returned fire against the skeletons firing dark magic but were soon overrun.

Starswirl turned from the gate to see all manner of creatures, if something magnificent didn't happen now he would have to hold them off himself while the rest of the ponies escaped. He would also have to close the portal soon or they would surely be followed. It was a different matter however as Starswirl suddenly saw the great wingspan of an alicorn fly out of the portal behind him and over his head. Another pony came through rather quickly as well, dragging his hooves through the soil to stop as other ponies dove out of his way.

Starswirl initially thought that Celestia had returned as a fool, but soon noticed the fiery mane as the alicorn glided over the ramparts followed by the swarm of flyers above. It was Terra, for some reason the fool decided to return here and now, but why? Terra had left, and he wouldn't return until he found a solution for Luna. Starswirl watched as the other pony with the black hat stood before the gateway. What was most surprising is that the horde of creature stood cautious of him at first, glaring at him with challenging eyes.

Tullius charged his dark magic, his eyes turned green with black and purple flames surrounding them. Suddenly lines of shadow quickly swept across the ground from him and sharp black crystals tore their way through the horde. They scattered and retreated as Tullius formed black crystal spires that fired bolts of magic through the gateway. There was no way of knowing however, when he would be discovered by the darkness making its way through the castle. He would not be able to save himself, or the darkness would surely kill him as he is captured.

Flying through the city Terra engaged against every kind of creature he could imagine. He flew in between the burning structures and just under the several towers as they crumbled and tipped into the streets below. They view he had was something else entirely; the sheer numbers entering the city could not be fought. They would have to save as many as possible and leave this place, there was no saving his old home.

Meanwhile many other ponies made it into the courtyard as soon as Tullius entered the streets of the city. Starswirl cast spells to shield the courtyard, but he cannot maintain the portal and defend against the endless barrage of magic forever. After the last several ponies that could be seen went through the portal Starswirl waited a few moments for any sign of Terra and what looked to be the orator from the castle with a black hat. There was no sign of them besides the absolute chaos on the other side of the walls, so he ordered the retreat everypony remaining sprinted through the portal as the shield fell and the swarms entered.

Princess Celestia waited on the other side of the portal for Starswirl, with several guards surrounding it. When Starswirl came through with what was left of the guards there was only silence. As the portal closed behind starswirl, Celestia approached him as the guards spread out to organize and calm the citizens.

"I heard of a great phoenix and a magician that helped my citizens to escape?" Celeastia questioned, these mysterious creatures unknown to her.

"He would be destroyed for those he loved most, the Phoenix Prince would die a hero," Starswirl told Celestia, then walked past her into the crowd.

Celestia was still young, her mane was still solid pink, and everything that's happened, the loss of her sister, the destruction of her kingdom, and now the death of one of her closest friends for the safety of her citizens. It was devastating to her, if there was ever another time Celestia wanted to cry this was it, she couldn't though, she just couldn't. This was the moment she held it in, stood tall and raised her voice, this was when she would become stoic and wise. The fate of the ponies depended on the devastation of the princess, and they would have their ruler that rebuilds the kingdom, and maintains Equestria's future. If only he were here as well.

"Terra! We have to fall back to the courtyard!" Tullius yelled from the streets below Terra.

"Agreed!" Terra yelled as he banked and headed for the castle.

As Terra neared the courtyard a small dragon came from above him and clutched him in its claws, tearing into his right front shoulder. The dragon thrust Terra down onto the ramparts of the castle where he then tumbled into the courtyard with shattered stone from the wall. Tullius was not far behind sprinting for the gateway, but he was hit by a bolt of magic and thrown through the gate.

Miraculously the two stood on their hooves, now injured and surrounded by hordes of evil creatures. The windows of the castle had become blackened from the inside. The hordes waited for a moment, waiting to see what the two foolish ponies would do; or worse, they were waiting for the darkness, for it was coming.

"Terra, it's here," Tullius warned, trying to catch his breath and resist the shock of his wound.

"I know, I can see it," Terra said clenching his teeth from the pain.

"Do you believe we might make it out of this?" Tullius asked hopefully.

"I promise," Terra said as the both of them charged spells as the horde began to close in on them.

Roughly one thousand years later Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked side by side through the halls of Canterlot castle. It was a beautiful day, and one to celebrate at that. The Crystal Empire had returned, and King Sombre was defeated. Except now is the time to summon Terra and Tullius from the past, to see if they were successful in defeating the great evil that threatens Equestria.

"Your student has learned rather quickly sister," Luna pointed out as they walked.

"Twilight Sparkle has a strong heart and strong friends," Celestia said proudly.

"As does Cadence," Luna added.

"True, and both of them have destinies of great importance, even if I do not know what they are," Celestia said.

"As always sister, you foresee events of the future truthfully, and I believe you," Luna said kindly.

"Thank you. However I do not know if Terra has succeeded, but I have confidence in him. He promised you that he would return," Celestia said, moving the subject onto more urgent matters.

Luna had worried of time, not knowing precisely when the Crystal Empire would return safely. She waited, wondering if Terra would hold true to his promise, but hard to believe given the danger he put himself into. It was true that Luna still worried about him, cared about him, but part of her said otherwise. Part of her was angry with him, almost wishing for him not to return at all. Living with him but also without being with him would be harder than accepting he's gone. It troubled Luna whether this was her own logic and thoughts, or Nightmare Moon's anger and sorrow over her feelings of being betrayed by him.

"His promise certainly leads to a complex number of circumstances," Luna said out loud, unsure of why she did it.

"What factor compels you to think of him this way?" Celestia asked curiously.

Luna remained silent for a while before saying, "I do not know if I can rely on him any longer, his friend was under the same evil power that Sombre had."

"Perhaps King Sombre was not fully in control of himself as this Tullius is. You are right though Luna, this dark power is familiar and becoming more frequent," Celestia admitted.

"Do you believe it is the proper time for them to return?" Luna asked anxiously.

"I believe this was the event he spoke of, now would be as good a time as any. I hope they can shed light on this darkness," Celestia said as they came to a stop at a balcony.

"Do you think we, I mean the kingdom is ready for Terra's return?" Luna asked.

"I do not know for sure sister, if the kingdom would truly understand the return of Terra, the Phoenix Prince and alicorn of Harmony. I worry that if one legend of Equestria returns, then we are truly in danger," Celestia said with slight worry.

"That would leave just one other great legend of Equestria to return," Luna said with hope.

The two sisters looked out over the balcony onto the street where Twilight Sparkle and her friends were happily singing songs as the left. Luna lifted a book with magic in front of her and her sister; the book with swirls of magic and stars on it, a book of destiny, the future of Equestria. Can they truly stand against what is coming on their own, or will the legends return to stand together against this impending threat as they had in the past? Luna wants their friendship to return as much as Celestia does, and they can all but hope.

Epilogue

A shadow creeps from the Everfree Forest towards the town of Ponyville and out across all of Equestria. A great darkness of pure evil, seeking its own reward, relentless and seemingly unstoppable; a voice speaks with the sound of a thunderous growel.

"Through time I have grown in power, watched those who fled so long ago rebuild their homes in pride."

"However, my time will soon come to reap these lands, no blessed day nor sacred night will remain; only absolute darkness."

"The compassion and love that saved an empire from my grasp will learn only hate and fear."

"My might will carry far, no army, no creature, no magic strong enough to repel me!"

"I will have this world as my own."

"Good will always triumph over such evil one way or another!" Terra claimed.

"Weak and foolish pony, no amount of love can hide the pain you suffer through, and I will make it unimaginably worse!"

"I won't let that stop me, I promise!" Terra yelled.

The voice only laughed at this as the rest of Equestria would fall into absolute darkness. No escape, no day or night, no love or friendship, and no hope. Except one can't help but wonder, is this true? Can Equestria be saved, or will it fall. No, there is always more, there is always a way, and under any circumstances, there will always be love even if it hurts to love someone. Make a promise and hold true to it, and never give up!

"The shadows, have returned," Tullius whispered.

To be continued…


	10. The Older Pony

Believe in the Heart of the Moon Part II

By Heartless Spartan

Prologue

Princess Luna wandered the halls of Canterlot Castle, hoping that her long walks would help put her worries to rest. They hadn't, still lingering in her mind like ghosts, the two souls she'd sent to the past, the two that did not return. She had herself to blame, it was her choice and she took the risk to let everything go. Luna shook her head as she walked into the gardens, attempting even to physically change the subject of her thoughts.

"You seem troubled sister?" Celestia inquired as she entered the gardens and walked with her sister.

"It has been months, and yet I still cannot move on," Luna said sadly.

"We still cannot be sure that nothing came through the portal, after all, an unpracticed Starswirl spell can be rather unpredictable," Celestia said with hope.

"It was his promise that worries me most, he would not fail, he promised me he would return," Luna said, recalling the image of Terra looking back towards her one last time before he left.

"Luna, there is something I must tell you, something that may sink your spirits further, but I also see it as a symbol that the plan was a success," Celestia said.

"How would you know this?" Luna asked.

"After the old kingdom had fallen, Starswirl and the last surviving guards returned through the portal and closed it, Starswirl told me something strange. I had heard the frightening stories of my citizens, but within the thick of the fight they spoke of two creatures that had come to their aid," Celestia said.

"You believe it was them?" Luna questioned.

"They spoke of a dark magician and a great phoenix. When Starswirl closed the portal he said one thing to me and walked away. He said, he would be destroyed for those he loved most, the Phoenix Prince would die a hero," Celestia said.

"So my fears have come to show themselves after all of this time, though I cannot accept that Terra is dead," Luna said.

"There is no way of knowing for sure," Celestia said.

"I will know in some way, I will face my fears and find the answer in due time," Luna said.

"What will you do till then sister, you cannot wander these halls alone forever?" Celestia asked.

"I will do what Terra would, my duty. I will bring forth the night, and I will dream-walk as Terra did. Helping those in need through their dreams at night," Luna said as she began to leave.

"I took the liberty of having a loyal guard of ours take the role of searching for the answers we seek sister. He is now in the Crystal Kingdom, it took Princess Cadence to release him," Celestia said.

"Release him?" Luna asked.

"He was solidified in dark crystal by King Sombre for defying him," Celestia said.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"The captain we sent to follow on the rumor that the Crystal Kingdom had fallen to a tyrant king," Celestia said.

"Elder," Luna said quietly.

The Older Pony

Far away within the Crystal Kingdom, a grey unicorn stallion with a white grayish mane and tail, as well as a cracked shield for a cutie mark; walked alongside Shining Armor through the streets of the Crystal Kingdom. It was rather amazing to see the great castle tower in the center of the city rising into the sky. All of the crystal ponies going about their lives freely without fear.

"I find it quite surprising that we didn't find you trapped in the castle sooner Elder," Shining Armor said.

"It was a feat just to get in, I distracted him long enough for the Princesses Celestia and Luna to banish that tyrant," Elder said with the voice of an older officer, yet it still sounded commanding.

"I'll have you commended for that. A thousand years trapped in dark crystal, the citizens have already begun to call you the Elder Pony," Shining Armor said as he nodded toward a few ponies waving at him.

"There was an ongoing gag amongst the ranks in my time because I drove my voice hoarse once chewing out a soldier who stole one of my boots. They called me that then as well, just entirely different reasons," Elder said jokingly, but he still sounded serious even if it was unintentional.

Shining Armor stopped walking with Elder and simply looked at him. Here was a pony from a thousand years ago that had practically the same position he held in Canterlot. This guard, this soldier chose to remain here and stand against King Sombre and paid for it. They are both so much alike, which made Shining Armor wonder about something.

"I understand you have been free for a short time, and have already accepted orders from Princess Celestia. I can't help myself but to ask, do you miss anyone?" Shining Armor asked, knowing it was rather bold to.

"Shining Armor, I made the decision what seems like just moments ago for me to give everything up. However now it was a thousand years ago, my family, everyone I loved has passed long ago. You are now married, you both saved this kingdom and rule over it together. I warn you now, with the responsibility you hold at this moment; at some point you will be forced to choose between your family, or your kingdom," Elder said quite seriously now.

"Nothing will lead to something like that!" Shining Armor said, moderately challenged by Elder.

"Then I can all but hope you make the right choice," Elder said.

"Like Terra did, looked for an alternative and took a leap of faith? I had heard of him from my sister, and the orders Celestia had sent for you. What would be so terrible to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the lives of others?" Shining Armor asked demandingly.

"What is terrible Prince Shining Armor, is that when you are a great Prince of the lands. The symbol of Equestria's very foundation and the balance of harmony, and you lose a fight against an unmerciful god and live from it. There was nothing right about Terra after he fought Discord, and all that remained was a burning heart and a broken soul. He would find any excuse to die in order to make up for his mistakes in the past," Elder said, his position and opinion of his orders were clear.

"Say that to Princess Luna, I am sure she would have words of her own for you!" Shining Armor snapped back.

Elder sighed, he did not want to be the bad guy here. He had given everything up and yet he is criticizing Terra for doing the same. Elder is the only one who isn't royally bound to responsibilities that could look for a fool lost in his time. His orders from Celestia are to seek out and discover what had become of the greatest disappointment in Equestria's history, but what else does he have here. Besides, he wants to see it for himself the results of what happened.

"With respect Prince Shining Armor, I just want you to be prepared to make decisions that might not save everyone. I am sorry, but I must be moving onward," Elder said honestly.

"Where would one begin to search for a pony that disappeared over a thousand years ago?" Shining armor asked, as Elder said, moving on.

"Where anyone would, home. I will look within the ruins of the old kingdom. Perhaps I can uncover what became of Celestia's little Pheonix Prince," Elder said.

"He's anything but a coward now from what I was told by my sister Twilight and Celestia's orders Elder. Terra was a brave stallion for taking the risk to stop what would threaten us today, and you're not short of such bravery yourself," Shining Armor said.

"It isn't bravery sir, it is duty," Elder said with strength.

"Duty and honor Elder, you would be thanked by many, not just Princess Celestia if you learn what happened and find him alive," Shining Armor said.

"I'm sorry my newfound friend, but it is unlikely that Terra is still alive," Elder said sadly.

Shining Armor simply shook of the idea of a lost cause, especially if it mattered greatly to someone as it does to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Even his sister Twilight had spoken highly about this alicorn from the past. Hopelessness is not a possibility for him anymore, he had been on the brink more than once and had seen both times that the determination of one can save many.

"When Cadence and I began to struggle in protecting the Crystal Kingdom when it first appeared, she told me something very important; have faith," Shining Armor said proudly.

Elder nodded toward the Prince, then made his way out of the city, as he walked through the fields on the outskirts, his mind flooded with memories from the past. Elder remembered when he left home for the final time. Suiting himself in armor within his family home, his wife smiled at him when she walked into the room. His wife, a soft shade of pink with a light red mane and blue eyes that matched the flower she wore in her hair when it was down.

"So you are going out to the Crystal Kingdom?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"There is a rumor that it is endangered by its ruler, so the Princesses have organized an investigation," Elder said as he layered his armor over himself.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"I am worried about our home, this kingdom, not theirs," Elder said.

"Our Kingdom is protected by the alicorns Elder. There is nothing in Equestria that is out of its mind enough to challenge them," she joked.

"We never know, these are dark times, and Princess Luna and Terra have been quite troubled recently," Elder said worriedly.

"Prince Terra," she corrected.

"He told me himself that the title was unnecessary," Elder said.

"The Prince is shy of the public and doesn't look for our recognition; we just find it proper to reward those who help us," she said.

"I find it growing harder to trust him, even Starswirl had mentioned a different mindset about him that just isn't proper," Elder said with a growl.

"Love isn't proper Elder? That wizard goes on about many wild things, but the heart doesn't lie; and everypony knows the rumors about Princesses Luna and Prince Terra spending their nights sitting together up on the castle ramparts aren't just rumors," she said, well knowing of the common gossip.

"It's foolish," Elder said coldly.

"Well I think it's romantic, we shouldn't judge on such matters," she said sweetly as she often does.

"I am still unsure if I can know you'll be safe while I am away," Elder said with care.

"We'll miss you while you are away, and do not worry, have faith Elder," she said.

"I shall be off then," Elder said as he kissed his wife on the cheek and left to investigate the status of the Crystal Kingdom.

In the present time, Elder stood on the top of a very high hill overlooking the great valley that expands throughout central Equestria. He could see his destination, the Everfree forest, the ruins of the old kingdom hidden deep within. In the plains was the simple town of Ponyville where Prince Shining Armor's sibling resides, and resting on the far off mountains was the great city and Kingdom of Canterlot.

Elder carried onward knowing that the world had indeed changed, but what he didn't know was that the Everfree Forest had changed dramatically. In his time it was a symbol of freedom and peace, but now it had long been abandoned. Left only to the evil creatures that had swarmed over and destroyed what he considered to be his home. He knows it will be difficult for him to return to what once was, but it will be harder to let go of what he had chosen to leave behind for the sake of others.


	11. It Was Home

It was Home

Princess Luna sat up near the window in her room within the Canterlot Castle; looking out across the city, the new city which she could call home. It wasn't the same though, it may be grander on every scale except for what truly made home special. Even her room was unreal to her. The elaborately decorated chandeliers, windows, doors, fireplaces, dressers, drapes, and carpets; all of it seemed so fake. Even the portraits of her hanging on the walls are recreations of the originals, which had either been destroyed or looted from ruins a very long time ago. It seems as though she's living in a fake world, and all she has left is her sister. She loves her very much, but she can't help but to still feel alone.

"Is it alright if I may enter sister?" Celestia asked as she knocked on the room's door.

"You may enter," Luna replied.

"You're up earlier than you normally are," Celestia said as she opened the door and entered the room.

"It is becoming increasingly difficult to rest comfortably," Luna said.

"You should spend some time out Luna; I understand that your decision still troubles you," Celestia said as she used her magic to pick up a blue flower and place it into her sister's mane.

"How sister, how is it that I am able to help a filly to face her greatest fears when I cannot summon the strength to face my own," Luna said sadly.

"When this filly faced her fears Luna, was she alone?" Celestia asked.

"No, she wasn't. She had her friend with her," Luna said, turning to face her sister.

"See sister, you may have trouble facing what you fear most, but you do not have to do it alone," Celestia said.

"Perhaps you are right, but I cannot let my thoughts rest on this matter. I do not have to do it alone either, I will have Elder to assist me," Luna said.

"If that is what you wish to do, but what of those others you said to help by dreamwalking?" Celestia asked.

"He needs my help Celestia, and with Elder we would be a formidable team if we encounter trouble," Luna said.

Celestia looked at her younger sister, Luna cannot let her feelings go over Terra and she can't blame her for it either. Even Celestia has her doubts that Terra is actually dead. She certainly will not stand in the way of trying. He was her friend too; she remembers and misses him and all of their friends from the past just as much as Luna. Except now she has more responsibility, she cannot simply leave on a quest to find a friend lost in the past. Her kingdom needs her, it sounds bad to say but it is admittedly true that the kingdom can manage without Princess Luna for a while.

"If this is what you believe you must do Luna, I will not stand against it," Celestia said.

"Thank you sister, I am finished being sad for myself and now I call for action. I will be leaving soon," Luna said as she exited the room.

Celestia smiled, she wasn't happy that her sister was leaving Canterlot but rather that this time she was caring enough to ask. Even if she refused her sister's request to search for Terra she would have left anyways. After all, Luna does have a history of going to the extreme to do what she wants. It took a moment for Celestia to realize that, even though it is highly unlikely, it is very possible for her sister to let her feelings take control once more. She cannot bring herself to banish her, not again! This time Terra isn't here to limit the sentencing again either, and even if he was he would most likely die trying. She wouldn't put it past him either; he always did place others before himself especially when it came to her sister. The both of them worry her, her sister's loving obsession, and what a great evil could accomplish with a creature such as Terra.

Elsewhere in Equestria the unicorn named Elder had made his way into the Everfree forest. He could sense that there were an incredible number of evil creatures stalking him, but it wasn't the fact he was being watched that was the trouble, it was the fact none of them had chosen to attack him. He meandered through the forest, having a difficult time locating where the old kingdom was. All of the roads and paths had overgrown and eroded away over a thousand years, it took some time but he found the ruins of the city.

Elder stood at the end of what had once been Main Street where you could see straight down past all the stone structures and houses, stalls and bustling ponies coming from all across Equestria, all the way to the castle gates themselves. Now it was all dirt and piles of degraded rubble. Still it seemed it was only a few days ago that Elder had just left this place, the glorious home it was, and now it is nothing but rocks and dust. He wondered if anything remained of his home, if there was anything left behind of is family.

Using the mountain as a point of reference, as he had in the past except there were buildings then; Elder walked down Main Street and made several calculated turns until he stopped at a specific place in a field. This is it; this was the place his humble home stood over a thousand years ago, covered in thick vines and low foliage. Elder stepped into the center of the piece of land and charged a spell, a sphere of magic energy surrounded him then burst outward; blasting away the plants and the thick layer of dirt to reveal rotted wood and old stone. Elder stood only for a moment until the stone floor gave way and fell into a basement structure.

Elder stood up and waited for the dust to clear, and there was just enough light for him to see. In the basement of his old home there was surprisingly more left intact than there really should be. Of course any furniture or clothing that was down here is all rotted out and useless. There didn't seem to be anything of use down here anymore, his weapons and armor he had down here were most likely looted ages ago. Elder brushed away dust and ash off of the edge of a slanted table that two of the legs had rotted out and collapsed.

Lifting a framed portrait that was lying face down on the table he couldn't even find a word to describe how he felt. Through time the picture was faded, shriveled and even water damaged, but he could still see the smiling faces of a happy family, his family; himself, his wife, and his daughter. Elder set the picture down for a moment, he had never gotten to say goodbye to his little girl, she was at school when he left. It was his fault, he wasn't there for his family! He chose to fight that tyrant Sombre instead of staying with his family. They were supposed to be safe, protected by the alicorns. Even if Terra had gone back to save more, to stop some greater evil, it wasn't good enough.

"I want answers!" Elder growled to himself.

Lifting the frame Elder broke it open and delicately folded the picture, then placed it into a pouch strapped to his shoulder that somepony had given him from the Crystal Kingdom. He then climbed his way out of the basement and made his way across the barren land that once was his home. If nothing could make things worse he would find something that would. Elder came across a large ravine, a chasm into nothingness, only an endless dark pit separating the city and the castle ruins; everything about it was horrid, there was no telling when it split but there was almost no doubt that it was during the attack. Even those who had a chance to escape to the castle were cut off by an expanse of hopelessness.

There seemed to have been a rope bridge across the pit, but it seemed to have fallen. Elder had no trouble teleporting to the other side, then making his way into the courtyard of the castle. There was nothing here but stone ruins and forgotten history. He wandered through the remains of the castle, or at least what could still be accessed. Honestly he didn't know what he was searching for here, but something told him he wasn't here by himself. Odd shadows seemed to move in the corners of his eyes, and he could swear that whispers echoed through the halls.

As Elder walked through a hallway it grew increasingly darker. He cast a light spell but it was only swallowed in the darkness to the point he could see nothing. Suddenly the hall lit, it looked as it did a thousand years ago, except there were ponies running towards him. The castle orator ran ahead of several ponies that were running, within the group were Elder's wife and daughter. Elder tried to run to them but couldn't move. He watched as a horrible darkness chased the ponies down the hall, engulfing everything into nothingness. The orator sprinted ahead and fell before Elder, the orator crawled and placed his back against the wall and watched as Elder's wife and child were pulled into the darkness screaming in horror.

"Get up. Orator you coward, get up and save my family!" Elder yelled in terrible fear and rage of watching his family so helpless.

The orator did nothing, only laid there, paralyzed by fear until the darkness swallowed him as well. Elder was then able to slowly back away, the darkness getting ever closer, but he was suddenly brought back to reality. Elder was struck by a bolt of dark magic and thrown into the stone wall of the ruined hallway. He instinctively rose up and fired back at his attacker, which was the shadowy skeleton of a pony. When Elder's bolt hit it, the skeleton blasted away into nothingness. Even more appeared at both ends of the hall, there were too many here.

Elder teleported out of the castle and into the courtyard; where he was greeted by an even larger swarm of the shadow skeletons. There was no fighting this many of them here, so he ran. He ran for the mountain, if he could make it uphill he would have a better chance of fighting them. In between running and teleporting Elder would turn to fire back at his pursuers.

Nearing the base of the mountain there was an opening to a cave. He turned and started firing back at his pursuers once more. He hadn't noticed until now that a dark mist would rise from the earth itself and form more to take place of those he destroyed. These were weak magic creatures, but it would take incredibly powerful magic to create this many this far out. Before Elder could choose to escape up the mountain he heard a blood churning roar of anger from the cave behind him followed by a frightening rumble that grew ever closer quickly.

Elder leapt away from the front of the cave, and as the skeletons closed in on him a great burst of fire swept from the cave and destroyed the skeleton shadows. Elder rose to his hooves and backed away slowly as a grand, green spiked dragon with holes in his wings, crawled from the cave's entrance.

"Be gone shadow filth! You shall not claim me, not then, not now!" The dragon yelled out with a deep booming voice.

Elder began to back away to the forest, trying his best not to be noticed but he was sure the dragon knew he was already there. Which he was right; the dragon turned to him and lowered its head just feet away. Elder was more than ready but not willing to have to cast a defensive spell.

"Unicorn! Do not give me reason to kill you, for any creature that is an enemy of the shadow is a likely ally to me. Though I am not favorable of your kind, why do you venture into these forests?" The dragon questioned.

"I was in search of a white alicorn with a fiery mane. The ruins of the old kingdom was a likely place to find him," Elder said, hoping the situation wouldn't escalate to violence, but was rather surprised by the dragon's reaction.

"Indeed it would have been!" The dragon chuckled at the thought of the foolish alicorn.

Elder didn't know what was more surprising to him, the laughing dragon, or the fact that he may actually have a lead on the fate of Terra.


	12. The Music Box

The Music Box

Princess Luna shifted saddlebags on her back to be more comfortable while she flies. She was ready to leave, to go out and see this new world and find the truth about Terra. She was preparing in the courtyard of the castle in Canterlot. Many guards had volunteered to go along with her but she refused. Something Luna had noticed however that as she prepared to leave, her sister seemed to become ever more worried about her. Even when she held that supportive smile as she approached her.

"You seem eager to leave sister," Celestia said as she approached Luna in the courtyard.

Luna looked at her sister, as stoic as she is to her citizens, she cannot fool her sister with a smile. Her worries were clear even if she kept them directly to herself. It didn't matter, Luna would go about her plans, and what is interesting is that Celestia supports her in this. It is rather strange to think about it, she wants her to leave and settle her mind, but she also wants her to stay here to be safe. It's a matter of what she says to Luna now before she leaves.

"I am, and the guard has been quite helpful in gathering supplies. They are well trained in preparation, though from what I've seen they do not hold well in battle as they had in our time," Luna said.

"Time has changed the world, and I have rebuilt the kingdom into an age of peace," Celestia said proudly.

"Sister, peace is not what I have seen in the time I have been back. Discord had returned, an ursa minor gone rampant in the valley, timberwolves growing wildly by the numbers, the war with changelings, the near loss of the Crystal Empire for the second time, and just recently the town of Ponyville was held hostage by a mare who somehow acquired an alicorn amulet! I am sorry sister but it doesn't quite seem as though you have as much control as you thought you had," Luna said boldly and straightforward.

"What do you suggest I do?" Celestia asked, curious to know what her sister believed.

"You and I cannot be everywhere at one time sister. We need help, we need something more powerful. We need to find The Legends of Equestria as we had in the past, and I am leaving to find at least one of them," Luna said to her sister, then turned to leave.

"Something more powerful?" Celestia asked herself out loud as she watched her sister lunge into the air and fly away.

Perhaps she does need help to protect Equestria, the Elements of Harmony and her sister had done so much but it is now a matter of time before they discover something they cannot handle on their own. Searching for a solution grew ever more difficult and worrisome as Celestia entered the castle. She stopped near a window and wondered; how desperate are they? Celestia gazed out the window, fearing the idea growing in her mind as she looked out over the gardens and the statues within them.

Elsewhere in Equestria, Elder followed the green dragon into his lair; wary of an attack but his curiosity supersedes his caution. As he entered the main chamber, which was incredibly large and teaming with hills of treasure, it was large enough for the dragon to sit up as well. Elder took his time as he walked in, maintaining a fair distance from any of the treasure. He cares not for wealth and most definitely does not want a battle born from false accusations. Elder knows how dragons are with their hoard.

"Why do you put so much trust in me dragon?" Elder asked.

"I need a unicorn's magic pony. That is why I brought you here. However I trust you just as much as you trust me, which I believe is very little," the dragon said as he dug his way through piles of treasure searching for something.

"At least you're straightforward, but what is it you need magic for?" Elder asked as he glared at the dragon's wings, they're incredibly damaged which would hinder his ability to fly, if at all.

"The last unicorn that I had encountered had fled, she was a young mare with a baby dragon upon her back. Apparently I was far too intimidating, but the youngling was consuming my gemstones," the dragon said as he continued his digging.

"It isn't hard for me to believe seeing ponies this far in the Everfree Forest is a rare occasion," Elder said, still both excited and surprised to be conversing with a dragon.

"I have lived here for many centuries, and I would occasionally migrate with others when I felt my wings were strong enough. No matter, you had asked me of the white alicorn. I was there, a thousand years ago, young, foolish, and arrogant too. I had clutched that alicorn in my very claws digging into his hide. I thrust him into the ramparts of the castle and watched," the dragon said in a dramatic tale, waving his arms about and flapping his wings as though he was living it again.

"Did he die?" Elder questioned cautiously.

"That alicorn was strong, I didn't have the honor of killing him myself, nothing did! That alicorn fought back to back for some time against those hoards with another. Until the shadows came of course," the dragon said.

"So he's alive, what happened?" Elder asked.

"I watched from above unicorn, the shadows crept in on them. It drove back the swarms and surrounded the duo. The shadows corrupted the one that was already corrupt. However I am unsure of what that other had planned. He used magic, powerful magic! Locked the white alicorn in a box," the dragon said.

"So Terra was trapped within a box with magic, where is this box?" Elder asked.

"I stole it from the shadows years ago, at a cost," the dragon said as he shifted his wings.

"You have it?" Elder asked, hoping that the dragon wouldn't request something to trade for it.

The dragon uncovered a rocky mound; the rock had been molten and solidified. He smashed the mound with his fist until it cracked to pieces. The dragon lifted a large iron chest with a piece of metal wrapped around it. The dragon pulled until the metal band loosened and slipped off, and he then placed the iron chest in front of Elder.

"I had to hide it well, the shadows came looking for it. You can have it, so long as you find a way to rid the land of these shadows. I grow weary of their presence, and they are getting worse," the dragon bargained.

"I'll do what I can," Elder said.

"I'm sure you can make far greater use of it than I can," the dragon said as he lifted the lid and sat away from the iron chest.

Elder walked up to the large iron chest, he looked inside to see a fancy wooden box. He lifted it out with magic and carried it over to where he could see it clearly. It was intricately decorated with stars carved into whatever rare wood it was made from. A metal crescent moon served as a latch for the lid of the box. Elder tried to slide the crescent moon out to unlock the box but it wouldn't budge. He inspected it further, discovering a knob in the back to wind. This was a music box.

"Where did you find the music box?" Elder asked.

"The shadows had used me, promised me treasures and my own lands, but only harassed me, lied to me for centuries and angered me. I tore my way through the crumbling ruins and stole the music box," the dragon said.

"It was from the castle," Elder said, fascinated by the music box's quality.

"Can you open it unicorn?" the dragon asked.

"I don't believe that I can, but I am sure I know who this belonged to. I am sure she could open it," Elder said.

"It's been a thousand years since ponies lived in the forest, whoever possessed that is surely dead by now," the dragon said.

"Oh you'd be surprised how often ponies spring back into the known world from that era. Trust me on this, the owner is still alive," Elder said.

"I can escort you to the edge of the forest but I cannot go further," the dragon offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer, but what happened to the other, the one that was corrupted?" Elder asked.

"I cannot say for sure unicorn, I have been in many battles in these woods. It is hard to be sure what is seen anymore, but I can tell you he wasn't killed then," the dragon said as they left the cave.

"You think that he could still be alive as well?" Elder asked as the two made their way through the trees.

"What I can tell you unicorn, is that he is no longer a pony after what the shadows had done to him. It filled him with corruption, hate, fear, a puppet to the shadows, just an extension of pure evil. If you do happen to see that creature, do not believe that there is anything worth saving. I know how ponies are, just as foolish as I was arrogant in my youth," the dragon warned.

"You have my word on that, and I have to agree with you. Even to me it seems my kind in this era is so much different, as though the world has been too merciful on them. Although it is terrible to think of our time as the unmerciful age," Elder said regretfully.

"Our time?" the dragon questioned.

"It seems we have all lost something in that battle so long ago, things we practically can't live without," Elder said as he glanced at the pack strapped to his shoulder.

"The trees are far too thick here for me to continue. The valley is not far unicorn, only timberwolves would venture this close to the outer edges of the forest," the dragon said as he stopped.

Elder simply nodded toward the dragon, he knew that it was hard enough for the dragon to let him into his domain let alone walk away with the music box. The green spiked dragon blew smoke out of his nostrils, then turned and made his way back into the Everfree Forest. Elder carried the music box through the trees and made his way into the valley without incident. He was curious that the shadows hadn't followed or attacked him, but he was far more concerned that they wanted him to escape with the music box.

Whatever the situation would be, he would return the music box to Princess Luna. Hopefully she can open it and release Terra if the fool is still alive, and hopefully there is nothing more that the shadows had actually planned for him to escape with the box. It was troubling though, the thought brewing within the darker regions of his mind. He now held Terra, the one who failed, the only other he held responsible for the death of his family besides himself and the orator; trapped in a little wooden box.

"They believed in you, they believed you would protect them, but no. You failed them, you lost to Discord and left behind a deserted wasteland. You're just as responsible for their deaths as the orator is!" Elder yelled as he used his magic to thrust the box over a grassy hill with rage.

Elder immediately had mixed feelings, he had lost his family and he now has nothing left but himself. He could decide to judge for himself and condemn one of the three he held responsible. He made his way over the hill and picked up the music box which had rolled to the bottom of the hill. He brushed off the dirt and the grass and inspected it. The box was undamaged; he then looked up from it and saw the Town of Ponyville in the distance.

"Have faith she said. I'll do this for her, not for you or whatever terrible plan you concoct if you're still alive in there," Elder said as he walked to Ponyville.


	13. Truth

Truth

Princess Luna had made her way to Ponyville by flying most of the way. As she crossed the bridge into town she couldn't help but think back about being here. Terra had decided to show himself after a thousand years and he still cared about her. He didn't give up and he promised he would ensure her safety to the end. Now she wants to return the same determination and care to find him. There is something troubling though; what if there is nothing to find but a sad end for him? Luna looked over the rail of the bridge into the water below. It wasn't Nightmare Moon as it had been before; she only saw the reflection of herself with the blue flower in her mane.

"I'm sorry, but he would not abandon you either," Luna said to herself, recalling Nightmare Moon's resentment towards Terra.

Luna continued walking into town. She could feel the resentment of Nightmare Moon within her. Her feelings said to leave Terra's fate be, yet at the same time even Nightmare Moon could somewhat admit she'd have regrets on giving up. Luna sensed this and used it to her advantage. The need for powerful allies was also her justification for searching for Terra. She knew it would not be difficult to convince her sister, she would have more trouble convincing herself. That is what her sister was worried about, that her quest would only break Luna's heart even more.

Standing just outside the town Luna stopped walking. She stood there wondering now if she really wanted to know what happened to Terra. Her train of thought changed as she saw Applejack pulling a cart down the road. She watched as the young mare's expression changed to a friendly smile. Applejack is the element of honesty, making Luna wonder if spending some time with her could reveal the truth about herself; Whether or not she may be hurt looking for Terra?

"Hi ya there Princess! What brings you to Ponyville if you don't mind me askin'," Applejack asked happily as she approached Luna with the cart.

"I am looking for somepony important," Luna said.

"That's very nice, but it's getting' late. It gets awful dangerous outside Ponyville at night bein' this close to the Everfree Forest and all," Applejack mentioned.

"I can understand why," Luna said.

"You can feel free to stay at Apple Acres until it's safer to travel if you'd like," Applejack offered.

"I gladly accept Applejack. It would be wise of me to speak with the Elements often," Luna said as she walked alongside Applejack and the cart.

Applejack still felt nervous around Princess Luna but she was sure that the Elements of Harmony had saved her. No matter what that other alicorn had said, her friends had accomplished something great. They all will go on to do great things together. While her dedication to her friends was the priority of her thoughts she also couldn't help but to feed her curiosity. She figured she might as well break the silence as they walked.

"Princess, you said that you were searchin' for somepony. Can I be of any help?" Applejack asked as they walked.

"I lost him, and I do not think you can help," Luna spoke as though she were thinking out loud, picking up her pace as she became anxious over her thoughts.

"Well that's too bad then I guess, but I am always willin' ta help. Ponies get lost around these parts all the time. I'm having to find 'em an' bring 'em back to town; all bit too often if ya ask me," Applejack said as she pulled the wagon to keep pace with Luna.

"I lost him a very long time ago," Luna said as her anxiety kicked in and further increased her pace as the sun set.

"I'm sure if their around it can't be too hard to find 'im," Applejack said, trying harder to keep pace with Luna.

"I can't, and I most likely never will!" Luna cried as she stopped at the crest of a hill the road passed, overlooking Apple Acres.

Luna sat on the hill and stared at the ground trying to hide her face. Applejack unhitched herself from the cart and walked over to Luna. The Princess was trying not to cry, so Applejack kept her distance to give her some space. This wasn't exactly the position she expected to be in when she saw the Princess earlier.

"I'm sorry Princess Luna I don't quite understand," Applejack said.

"It is quite alright Applejack, you didn't know that he is probably dead," Luna said as she held tears back as the stars came out.

"That's what you meant by lost wasn't it?" Applejack asked as she sat alongside Luna.

"I really do not know what to do now. Whether to go looking for him or not," Luna cried, conflicted by her decisions to leave him or find him.

"He sure must've been somepony special if he's got you out for him," Applejack said.

"Very special, we had known each other for a very long time, almost better than anyone else," Luna said with tears.

"When I was just a filly, and my little sis was just a foal, I lost some ponies special to me as well. I lost my parents, and I didn't know how to react to it then. I was so confused and filled with grief I didn't know where I was going or what I really wanted. I had run away from home, run away from everything that reminded me of them. I thought I knew what I wanted, but it took time before I realized I was just making things harder on myself," Applejack said sadly, tears of her own coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Applejack," Luna said.

"I still have them though. I have hope, that even though they're gone that they protected me, kept me safe and love me. Every clear night I look up at the sky, and I see a pair of shooting stars, and I know that it's them watching over me even now. Have hope Princess, have faith that even if you don't find your friend that he still loves and protects you in some way," Applejack said kindly.

"Thank you Applejack," Luna said, letting her tears flow freely.

Applejack stood up and wiped away the tears from her face. She waved her hoof toward Luna to follow. They both continued to Apple Acres, with a silent yet understanding walk, and both sharing a common quality. Princess Luna hadn't expected to learn a lesson of such value from such a young mare. It is always hard to lose someone close to you, but it is even more important to remember why they mattered so much to you. Terra did matter greatly to her, and it felt great to admit it. He had always put himself at such great risk for her, and he put his life on the line. Now all she has left is faith that he had survived somehow. She would not forget him or abandon him for he had done the same for her.

"Granny, we've got a guest for the night," Applejack said as she entered the house with Luna following.

"Ooh another!" Granny Smith said with a happy smile.

"Another?" Applejack asked.

"Yer brother found this feller wanderin' through the orchards with some sorta' box. It turns out he'd traveled all the way from the Crystal Empire. They're in the other room," Granny Smith said as she shakily lead them to where Big Macintosh and the other pony were hoof wrestling on a table.

"Elder?" Princess Luna asked in surprise to see him.

"Princess Luna!" Elder shouted in surprise as Big Macintosh took the upper hoof on his nerves and pulled Elder over the side of the table.

"Y'all know each other," Applejack asked.

"We do. Elder, it is good to see you," Luna said with excitement.

"Nice to meet you at least once more good Princess Luna. We could've used a stallion like this back in the old days. You'd be a heck of a soldier if he was trained right," Elder said as he stood up off the floor, glancing at Big Macintosh's victorious smirk.

"You're a member of the guard?" Applejack asked.

"I'm retired out of the military, back when Equestria had the need for a well-trained armed force," Elder said.

"That must've been some time ago then," Granny Smith uttered suspiciously.

"Indeed it was, but tell me Elder; Did you find anything?" Luna asked.

Elder waited a moment to collect his thoughts before saying, "I did," as he lifted the music box up onto the table but the expression on his face had changed from a smile to one of concern.

"I cannot believe this is still intact, but what is the matter Elder?" Luna asked.

"The way I received this was strange, and I believe something terrible let me walk out with it. So whatever is inside of this music box, it wants you to see it. It's your call Princess," Elder said seriously.

"I'm opening it," Luna said, nopony else objected to her decision.

Luna lifted the box and wound the knob on the back, then placed it back onto the table. The music box began to play Moonlight Sonata, and the crescent lock turned until it clicked and the lid gradually opened. A sliver of dark magic rose slowly from within the box, but then opened gradually into a portal of some kind. What nopony expected was for a white alicorn with several terrible wounds to slide out and lay in a heap on the floor, the portal closing behind him.

"Terra!" Luna screamed out in sadness and horror.

"He's still alive but he's unconscious, and losing a whole lot of blood!" Elder yelled out.

"Applebloom stay in your room! Big Mac and Elder, you two carry him out while I get a cart. Granny Smith, get some supplies so we can hold off the bleeding for as long as we can," Applejack ordered, figuring out it was vital that they act quickly.

After they got him outside Luna helped Elder put Terra into the back of a cart as Applejack hitched Big Mac to the cart. Applejack and Elder climbed into the cart to help stop Terra from bleeding. Luna couldn't do anything now, all she could think of now was that last moment Terra had looked back at her before leaving, almost as though he had expected something as terrible as this would happen or worse. She had resented him then, and she drove him to this. The image of his now battered and lifeless face stuck in her mind.

"I cannot see him like this, I have to go!" Luna cried.

"I understand, we'll get him to the Ponyville hospital. They'll do everything they can for him there," Applejack said as Big Mac started to pull the wagon toward town.

Granny Smith lead Luna sadly back into the house where she began to clean up the mess left behind. Luna stood looking at the music box, listening to the song it continued to play. It was such a sad song, back then it would just lull her to sleep; but now it enraged her. It played into her sorrow and her heart. Whatever had planned for her to see what was inside was most definitely evil in every way imaginable. It wasn't just something it would send to physically hurt anyone, but rather to destroy their hope and fill their hearts with pain and sorrow.

Princess Luna began to question how Elder had acquired the music box. She wondered what his part in all of this was. She doesn't blame him for Terra; she would have to speak with him later. Right now Luna needs help. What her sister feared most for her had come true, and now she needs her.

"I have to leave. I have to go back to Canterlot to get help," Luna said.

"I never could have expected anything like this to happen, but I understand your need to leave," Granny Smith said with an unfortunate expression.

"Thank you," Luna said.

Princess Luna closed the music box and it stopped playing the music. She tucked it into one of her saddlebags and left. She would now fly back to Canterlot and face her sister with feelings of great sorrow and fear for the kingdom. Whatever it was that had done this, it is far worse than Discord. She isn't the only one who needs help though, now all of Equestria does.


	14. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Elder sat looking out the window of Terra's room in the Ponyville Hospital; Applejack had left earlier that morning to attend to an issue at home along with her brother. Elder wondered how Terra could last through so much. He had read the report the doctor had left in the room; Terra had received multiple deep wounds, several bone fractures, and all manner of other damage caused by magic. He was barely alive when they brought him in, and he is lucky to be holding on this long. That's what the doctor had said, but at least they can keep it quiet about him being here. They told him that privacy was their policy, only a few actually know who he is anyways.

Lying in the bed, Terra slowly opened his eyes, he knew better than to try to move after he immediately saw the medical equipment around him and the cloth divider to his side. Looking around the room he saw the unicorn by the window. The unicorn hadn't noticed he was awake yet. Terra watched as the unicorn removed something from his shoulder pouch and unfolded it. It was a picture of the unicorn, a mare, and a little filly. Terra waited some time, giving the unicorn time to view the picture.

"They look beautiful," Terra said in a minor hoarse voice from his injuries.

Elder turned around to face Terra, he was actually quite surprised he was awake. The doctor had said he would be out for quite some time, if he would wake at all. Elder had made it his duty to guard Terra while Luna had gone to do whatever it was she believed she needed. Elder hadn't expected to speak with Terra, yet he was both hoping and dreading it would happen.

"They were," Elder replied.

"Family?" Terra asked.

"Was my family," Elder said looking at the picture again.

"What happened?" Terra asked further, noting the past tense.

"I lost them a long time ago," Elder said sadly, folding the picture and placing it into the pouch.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Terra said kindly.

"You would be wouldn't you? My wife had such faith in you, believed the family would be safe while I was away. I wasn't there to protect them when you failed," Elder said.

"We all want to protect the ones we love, but sometimes no matter how hard we try we just can't save them all," Terra said.

"So that is why you do it, why you put yourself to death because you love someone? That is why we're both here right now, because we don't quit even when it is hopeless. We keep trying even when there is nothing left to save," Elder said sadly.

"The hardest part about loving someone is the time when you have to say goodbye," Terra said.

Elder looked at the alicorn lying in the hospital bed, so helpless and broken, yet he still speaks strong words. Looking at Terra's face, through the tufts of fur and the scrapes and scars are the eyes of hope. Somehow he could see that there is always something in this world worth living for even if you cannot see it. It would be amazing for Terra to even walk again, a miracle for him to fly. He holds on though, he clings to something special, something he won't let go of even though it's out of reach. He could see it in his eyes; faith.

"It wasn't from lack of trying was it? We had both done what we could. I know who you are but you may not know me; I am Elder. A thousand years ago the Princesses had sent me to the Crystal Empire to investigate the rumor that King Sombre had become a tyrant. It was true, and in my fight I was solidified in crystal and disappeared along with the entire city," Elder said.

"You left your family behind to fight Sombre, to free the citizens from a tyrant king," Terra said in a praising manner.

"I failed to save anyone," Elder said with firm belief.

"Anyone can say they would do something if they could, but it takes a true hero to risk everything important to them just to try," Terra said, his voice returning yet remaining somewhat raspy, making an effort to poke Elder's shoulder with his hoof as he spoke.

"I'm sure that's what she meant, my wife, she told me to have faith. Not just in you but myself as well," Elder said.

"How long have you been in here?" Terra asked.

"Just overnight, I'm actually quite surprised you're awake and talking," Elder explained.

"Well I suppose anything is possible. You should get some rest of your own, I'll be fine, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Terra said.

"Thank you Terra," Elder said, surprising himself.

As Elder left the room and closed the door behind him, Terra laid his head back into a pillow and stared at the ceiling, wincing in pain. No anesthetics or painkillers are going to prevent him from feeling these injuries. He couldn't help but wonder how exactly he ended up in the Ponyville Hospital. He knows precisely why, but not how. What happened to Tullius, was he killed or worse, taken again by the shadows. That brings another question, what kind of danger is Equestria still in if they failed in the past? Where was Luna, Celestia, the Elements?

Terra took a deep breath to calm himself, he was becoming too worried, paranoid that a great threat would be unleashed whilst he was helpless to fight it. Terra convinced himself that the two sisters had things under control. The hospital was fairly calming until Terra heard something he wished he hadn't. When he shut his eyes just for a moment he heard an ominous and familiar laugh of his nemesis Discord.

Opening his eyes Terra looked out the window to see a sunny day, with nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes slowly panned the room until he stopped to see a pony's shadow cast onto the divider cloth. It lasted only a moment before transforming into the far more menacing shape of Discord. Terra tried to move but, resulted only in a terribly painful and pathetic flail in his bed. He could do nothing as Discord's shadow slid from the divider, across the ceiling and along the wall near the window.

"Oh I'm sorry I must've spooked you old friend!" Discord said in a sarcastically sincere manner.

"How did you escape?" Terra demanded to know.

"I didn't, your precious Elements released me on their own accord," Discord said flicking his claws and smiling.

"I swear if you hurt them!" Terra growled.

"I don't believe you should be worried about them being hurt, but why would I hurt them. They are my new best friends after all!" Discord said proudly, teasing Terra's nerves.

"Why would they befriend a monster like you?" Terra asked.

"Oh Terra, why is it the Elements can see I've changed but the alicorn of harmony himself, the one filled with such compassion can't see the good in me," Discord said pretending to be upset as he picked up and hugged Terra.

"Release me!" Terra cried out painfully.

"Oops, my bad!" Discord said as he dropped Terra back into the bed and covered him in a blanket he changed to look like a multicolored checkerboard.

"Why are you here?" Terra asked, clenching his teeth.

"I sensed that an old friend was hurt and nearby. So I came to give him some flowers as a sign of good faith," Discord said as he made a flower basket in one hand and threw petals over Terra; the color of the flowers changing each time he reached into the basket.

"Why did you accept their friendship, it's not exactly like you stood down when I tried to appeal to your better nature?" Terra questioned.

"I hear that where we fought is still the way I left it, but no matter. Even I know better than to test my freedoms further, it's not entertaining being a statue. Here is something we can both agree on however. If your two sweethearts had come to me for help, then there is something big about to happen and I don't want to miss out on all the fun!" Discord said as he threw the flower basket out the window and paced the room changing the paint on the walls into different colors and shapes.

"There's something more isn't there, something besides the shadows?" Terra asked, attempting to sit up in his bed, but failed.

"The shadows are a nuisance, and there is something far more important yet to happen. There is indeed something bigger and we don't know quite what it is yet. What I do know however is that we need to work together, because friendship is magic after all. Perhaps I can even agree to watch over your little Princess should any danger comes walking about while you're in here," Discord said, standing alongside the bed, meeting Terra's cautious glare.

"You're asking for a truce?" Terra asked.

"How about it friend, would you forgive a chaotic reformed villain to protect the ones you love so dearly?" Discord asked in an unusual sympathetic manner, holding out his hand to shake.

It was difficult for Terra to think, here he returns to the present, alive. Now his ancient nemesis is asking for his friendship and forgiveness. If this were any other time or situation he would have immediately considered it a lie. However things are different, and something has changed somewhat with Discord, and while not everything he says might not be truth. It doesn't seem as though he's lying either. In the condition Terra is in, there may be no possibility of him fighting in the near future if the need were to arise. He would need someone he's tied to, perhaps he cannot trust Discord, but at least he can believe his old nemesis might use his powers for the right reasons.

"There is a lot the both of us have yet to learn Discord, I hope that you will at least give it the opportunity to teach you," Terra said as he took Discord's hand and shook.

Discord released Terra's hoof and smiled. He did not expect Terra to play along with what he had said, or even agree to it. For some reason these ponies have gradually begun to trust him, or at least give him a chance. Even his greatest enemy had just shaken his hand with the belief that he can do some good. This is what trust feels like, this was friendship. It was completely new to him, and it felt strange to think about and even consider now. What if he let them down, it surprised even him that he actually cared. Discord still thought differently though, perhaps he can still have their trust, yet have the upper hand when it came down to the real fight.

"I just love surprises!" Discord said with a smile and a laugh as he slid out the window.

Sometime later, Elder entered Terra's room, he had finally managed to sit up in bed. Elder wondered what had happened to the room as he walked in, the walls had changed color, and there were flower petals all over the floor. Elder went over and stood between the bed and the window again. Terra simply sat in the hospital bed, holding a checkered blanket. It was rather sad actually. To see an alicorn in this state; Elder could see red in the gauze wrappings around Terra. His wings were badly damaged, so many feathers were missing, and being a unicorn Elder could only wonder how painful that could be.

"You should be lying down Terra," Elder said.

"I can barely move," Terra said quietly.

"You shouldn't be! Your too badly hurt," Elder said with care.

"That's not it, what are you planning, you should be getting some rest?" Terra asked.

"I can't, I have something I have to do. Something I said I would help someone with," Elder said.

"Do you plan on coming back from this?" Terra asked, looking at Elder.

"I have to do it Terra, I have to confront the shadows," Elder said looking away from Terra out the window.

"I can't exactly stop you now can I," Terra said.

"Heroes try Terra, it's for my family," Elder said as he looked at Terra.

"Do one more thing Elder, stay in town a few days at least. I may have a plan," Terra said, just before Elder left the room.

"That's what I was afraid of," Elder said with a sigh.


	15. Terminal

Terminal

The next day in Ponyville hospital, Elder entered Terra's hospital room to find the injured alicorn standing by the window. He still had several bandages and wrappings on him, but many had to be removed in order for him to stand and walk about properly; however this also exposed several large bare skinned scars and bruises that would make most ponies cringe. Though Elder was use to combat, and has seen worse cases.

"It's pretty amazing if you're already standing, it must be painful," Elder said from the door.

"I won't lie to you; it is quite painful," Terra said as he slowly walked to the door to hide the pain he was in.

"I take it you're not staying in here then?" Elder asked.

"No, I have to get to Canterlot while we have time on our side," Terra said as they made their way through the hospital.

As Terra and Elder passed through the halls of the hospital the nurses that saw Terra leaving would turn and go in search of the head doctor. The two of them just made it into the lobby when the doctor came charging down a hall followed by three nurses, but their path was soon blocked by elder. To most, Elder would have been quite the intimidating soldier, but as most doctors this one had his job to do as well.

"He can't be leaving, he shouldn't even be standing!" The doctor said with concern.

"We're leaving, we have important business in Canterlot," Elder said in an informative military tone.

"He can't leave, his condition is too severe!" The doctor shouted.

Elder lost his patience with the doctor, he has been on the edge of the line since he left the Crystal Empire and now he's been pushed by a modern civilian doctor. Everything in this new world bothered him. The buildings are all weak structures, the forests are homes to monsters, and the majority of ponies are ignorant to the world around them. So Elder grabbed the doctor by the collar of his white coat and pinned him to the wall face to face.

"Listen you ignorant goat! The Kingdom is in danger and you want the only creature that may know how to save it to lie in bed and sip soup while it falls! As I said before, we're leaving, and you're going to let us walk out those doors," Elder growled at the doctor.

"But he'll die!" The doctor whimpered.

"I know," Terra said.

Elder looked down the hall at Terra standing in the lobby for a moment. Everything he learned about Terra in the past few days shocked him compared to his opinion of him before. Elder then let the doctor slide down the wall and slink away.

"So what part do you play in this plan of yours Terra?" Elder asked, assuming Terra actually plans to die.

"I wasn't born of flesh and blood like every pony. I was created by magic in the early founding of Equestria. I am a spirit entity Elder; my body was weak from the beginning. My plan is to find someone who is not, and I will explain on the way," Terra said in a fairly saddening tone.

Elder and Terra made their way through Ponyville to the train station. Most of the Ponies in town simply gawked at the two as they made their way through town. All but two ponies let them be, Applejack, who recognized Terra, and Twilight Sparkle, who wanted to meet him.

"I thought you said Terra was in the Ponyville hospital Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"He's supposed ta' be!" Applejack mentioned suspiciously.

"We're on our way to Canterlot, I have to speak with the Princesses," Terra said as he continued walking as the two mares joined them.

"Important business then?" Twilight asked casually.

"Dire," Terra said.

"Are the Princesses ok?" Applejack asked.

"I sure hope so," Terra said with slight concern.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked, unsure of why Terra is so beat up.

Elder and Terra stopped at the train station and picked up their tickets. They stopped just before boarding because the two mares continued with them to see them off to Canterlot. They had to ensure that they did not get on the train to go with them.

"Listen, things will probably get far more dangerous than most ponies these days were ever used to. We can't have a couple of young mares such as yourselves getting into that kind of danger," Elder said in as polite of a way as he could.

"What kind of danger?" Twilight asked, annoyed by the comment.

"War Twilight Sparkle, war is coming to Equestria and I have failed to prevent it. So now I must inform the princesses of what we must do to save it," Terra said.

"Is it the war with the changelings again?" Twilight asked further.

"No, the changelings retreated and ceased their pestilence on these lands. This is much worse," Elder explained.

"Come on Twilight, they best be goin' on to Canterlot so they can work things out," Applejack said.

"One more thing, the Elements of Harmony, the two of you and your friends; don't ever forget, don't ever change, and always look out for each other," Terra said, knowing he might never come back.

"We will," Twilight said with a smile.

The two stallions and the mares went their separate ways. The train ride to Canterlot was fairly silent, the two spent most of their time looking out the windows of the train wondering how much of this world has changed and will change in the coming future. Very few other ponies on the train dared to take a nervous glance at either of them. Terra himself was unsure whether or not he would come back from all of this, but as always he would do whatever was demanded of him to succeed. As for Elder, during the train ride he had come to the conclusion that there is really nothing more for him to do than to see this through even if it kills him, he really has nothing to go back to.

"So I'll ask again Terra, what is your plan?" Elder asked as they got off the train and made their way through the city to the castle.

"The two Princesses, Celestia and Luna, they were born into royalty and earned their alicorn stature at a very young age, much like Princess Cadence. Their Parents were the last King and Queen of Equestria," Terra said as they walked.

Elder couldn't help himself from being distracted in such a large city. He was never here before and there was almost no other place like this that existed in his time. Now he understands why these lands are so worth defending.

"What do they have to do with what's happening now?" Elder asked as they walked on.

"The age they lived and rose to power in was a violent one. Equestria was still growing and learning, its armies were massive and spread through the world as it pushed borders against other kingdoms and clans of different species," Terra said.

"They're dead by this time aren't they?" Elder asked.

"Their mother had died when Luna was born, but there was magic involved. The situation was that Luna was going to die, so her mother used magic to exchange their lives. Luna's mother died in her stead," Terra explained.

"That's tragic, I didn't know that," Elder said, thinking of his own wife and daughter, now dead in the past.

"Very few ever did, but there was much more to it. The magic left a curse, a family curse created by the worst parts of the family which was her father's violent nature; that is what brought about Nightmare Moon and the curse mark under her cutie mark," Terra said.

"So she's cursed? That explains much but not her father's violence," Elder said.

The two entered a courtyard of the castle where Luna and Celestia happened to be waiting for them. Apparently they were tipped off by guards when the two entered the city. Luna was looking away from the two as they entered and they were watched closely by several guards near the Princesses.

"I am more than happy to know you're alive Terra, but what do you know of our father?" Celestia asked, overhearing their conversation.

"It is good to see the both of you as well. As for your father, I knew him," Terra said, catching Luna's attention as she turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Do you know what became of him?" Luna asked.

"For a violent king his daughter still seems to care about him," Elder said, receiving tempered stares from nearby guards.

"The King was a loving father, but a brilliant military commander and warrior. There wasn't a single war fought in his time that he didn't lead his troops into battle," Terra explained.

"Sounds like it would've been honorable to fight in his ranks. I apologize for my previous comments," Elder said sincerely.

Luna walked up to Terra and looked into his eyes. She wondered how much he knew about her father after all of this time. She was too young to know much of the events that made him leave. She understood her mother had died to save her life, and she understood when her older sister told her that their father was gone as well. Neither of them however, knew how he was gone. Looking into Terra's eyes now, she knows that her father had trusted Terra for just a moment after years of opposing his purpose of harmony.

"Terra, what happened to my father?" Luna asked, doing her best to hold back her emotions.

Terra looked right back into Luna's eyes. He would never lie to either of them. He knew back then that he would have to tell them at some point, that they would truly want to know what became of their father.

"When you were very young, your father was warring with the changelings. Equestria and the Changelings were the two largest kingdoms at the time. He gathered a small force to attack them, and before he left he came to me. Everyone thought it was strange that he would advance against the changeling army with such a small force," Terra said.

"What did he say when he came to you Terra?" Celestia asked, more than curious to know for herself.

"He told me, in the event that they did not return from battle that no one goes in search of them. He also asked me to watch over the two of you, and I understand that must've been difficult for him to do. I can only assume he felt guilty for being the cause of Nightmare Moon, and it seemed as though he was planning not to come back at all," Terra explained.

"So he must have lead a tactical force into the changeling's territory and gotten caught," Elder said with the base of assumption.

"No, he wouldn't have committed suicide, and he'd know a changeling would already be hiding within his ranks," Celestia said, she was old enough at the time to know of the war her father fought.

"They didn't. During my millennium of seclusion I had found them, all of them," Terra said.

"All of them?" Luna questioned.

"The mountains above the dog mines look as though they peak treacherously. They don't, in one area they actually flatten into a shallow bowl, like a frozen plain," Terra continued.

"Alright, but how are they still there?" Elder questioned.

"Magically frozen in ice as hard as stone," Terra said.

"So they could still be alive, we have to get there as soon as we can," Luna said with eagerness and hope.

"Sister, I cannot go with you. I must stay here and watch over our home. Terra must stay in Canterlot, he is in no condition to travel," Celestia said.

Seeing the disappointment in Luna's eyes Elder spoke up, "I will go with her to the mountains, along with a squad of guards if I may Princess?"

"You may go with my sister to the mountains Elder," Celestia said approvingly.

Elder followed Luna who left the courtyard in a hurry, but Luna stopped to look back at Terra. He gave her a happy smile, and watched as the two left. Then his smile disappeared, and Celestia walked up alongside him.

"When are you going to tell her Terra?" Celestia asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure if I can," Terra said sadly.

"You may stay in the castle Terra, this is your home too. Do you know how much time you have left?" Celestia asked, concerned for the both of them.

"I don't know, but at this time, I am happy for her," Terra said with a smile.

To the surprise of the guards nearby, Celestia hugged Terra; which she hasn't done for a very long time.

"You will be missed my friend," Celestia said as tears came to both of their eyes.


	16. The Father

The Father

Traveling to the Appaloosan Mountains was fairly brief and simple due to the Equestrian Railroad. Princess Luna and Elder, accompanied by an entourage of Canterlot guards, had reached the base of the mountain range. At first the peaks of the mountains looked normal, but looking south, to the west of the highest peak, one was missing. Terra was correct; there must be a plain at the top where Luna's father and the army must be magically frozen.

"There, that's where Terra said my father is," Luna said, pointing to the west of the highest peak.

"I see it," Elder said.

"Lieutenant!" Luna called out.

"Princess?" A pegasus guard reported.

"Prepare to move upward, flying to it will be much faster than climbing," Luna ordered.

"Understood Princess," the Lieutenant reported again and began organizing the guards.

"I see now why you chose to be escorted by a squad of pegasus guards, but what of me?" Elder asked.

"You accompanying me is due to the concern of my sister for my safety, and I am not my sister Elder," Luna said flat-out.

"I understand, but I must protest. I will have to pursue you!" Elder said, slightly irritated.

"You're welcome to report atop the mountain as soon as you can Elder," Luna said.

As Elder watched Luna and her guard fly away up to the mountain he could utter only one word to express his frustration.

"Dammit," Elder said as he began his trek up the mountain.

Princess Luna was at the head of her group as she lead them swiftly up the slope to the edge of the icy plain at the top. Landing in several inches of snow and a northern gust blowing across the top of the mountain limited visibility, Luna however proceeded to walk on followed by her guards.

It didn't take long until Luna discovered something. Through the snow she could see the backs of many armored stallions standing in formation, magically frozen, it seemed they were still awaiting orders. She walked between the ranks searching for the frozen statue that would resemble her father; the guards following nervously behind. They eventually reached the front of the formation, only to see a horrifying sight across the expanse of snow and ice before them.

A fair distance away was a frozen horde of changelings, stuck together like a swarm of bees, they were eager for the fight that never came. Something else was there however, out between the horde and the pony formation. Luna made her way into the open to get a better view of what it was.

As she got closer Luna realized it was a stallion wearing a cloak and sparse armor. The stallion was crouched holding a staff of some kind half buried in the snow. She brushed away the face and looked closely at his still face. She sat down and held its head as she began to cry. She had found her father.

"Princess, is something wrong?" the lieutenant asked.

"This is him, this is my father," Luna cried.

The guard was unsure of how to react, so he remained silent.

"There was more to this Princess," Elder said as he made his way over to them, he had teleported most of the way up the mountain.

"It was planned out, there wasn't even a battle here," Luna said.

"It seems so, that staff must've been enchanted to do all of this. Freeze the entire enemy army waiting to ambush you and take only yourself and a small portion of your own with you," Elder said, fitting the situation together.

"He sacrificed himself to stop the changelings?" Luna asked.

"It seems so, I see no other explanation for this," Elder said.

"First my mother, then my father, my kingdom, and Starswirl; they all died or disappeared. The only family I have left are my sister and Terra," Luna said sadly, letting go of her father's head.

"The Equestria we live in today, this age of peace was built upon the foundation of an age of bloodshed. Your father saw to it that Equestria would have a future," Elder said honestly.

"Now I'm here to fix the past. The staff he used must have been Starswirl's, perhaps there is a way to reverse the spell," Luna said standing up.

Elder and the guards stood back and watched as Luna charged a spell and cast it over the frozen statue of her father. A swirl of snow and magic engulfed the stallion and it was hard to see if it had worked as a fog emanated from the site. Though soon a silhouette stood and the staff stood alone, frozen in the ice; as the fog cleared, there stood a tall black stallion with blue eyes and mane, wearing a gray hooded cloak and sparse plated armor below it with a special sheathed sword that has a molded horse head and neck for a hilt.

The stallion finally stood after well over a thousand years as a frozen statue. After his first breath, the sight he saw immediately after he opened his eyes was more shocking than being awoken. He saw the blue eyes of his youngest daughter Luna.

"Is this truly my daughter before me?" the king asked, his voice not greatly deep or booming, but rather soft and charming.

"It is Luna father," Luna said as she walked toward her father.

"My daughter!" the King cried out as he hugged her with tears in both of their eyes.

Surely the last thing Elder and the guards expected was to see the previously lost dead King now living, cry as he hugged his daughter, their ruler, in such a desolate and unforgiving place as this. Elder considered how an ancient king might have more to adapt to in the new world rather than that of just a soldier like himself. What had the king lost then?

"Where is Celestia?" the King asked his daughter, letting her go and wiping tears from under her eyes.

"She is home in Canterlot father, you should see our Kingdom father! It would make you proud," Luna said excitedly.

"I'm sure it's as beautiful and magnificent as my baby daughter is before me. I am glad the spirit accomplished the task I had so faithfully given him in the last moments," the King said faithfully.

"Terra? Father we have much to speak of now that you're with us again, much time has passed," Luna said.

"What of the neighboring kingdoms, what remains of the changelings?" the King asked.

"The changelings are hardly a threat let alone a nuisance… anymore," Luna said nervously, unwilling to tell her father of the attack during the wedding.

"I apologize for interrupting the reunion of the family Princess, but if you could return your father; what of the soldiers?" Elder asked politely.

"Unfortunately the spell that was cast was designed very specifically to prevent that. It would take powerful magic, and the love of a direct descendant of their bloodline to free them. Therefore the changelings would remain imprisoned with us as they are incapable of such love," the King explained.

"Devoted to the end," Elder mentioned.

"Indeed, and they more than earned the honor and respect of their king," the King said proudly.

"Father, you should return with us to Canterlot. Sister will be most joyous to see you again!" Luna said beckoning her father in the direction of the kingdom.

"I am most sorry Luna, but if changelings remain I have unfinished business with them," the King said sadly, knowing he may break his daughter's heart not to go with her after all this time.

"Why father? The changelings aren't a threat!" Luna said nervously.

"You underestimate them! It is difficult for me as well but I must go. You there are her escorts?" the King asked Elder and the guards.

"Yes sir, we are," Elder said.

"Escort the Princess back to her home of Canterlot, do not let her follow me!" the King ordered.

"But," is all the lieutenant could say before Elder interrupted.

"Yes sir, we owe her that much as with our lives!" Elder said with a mocking salute as he is well considerably retired, also receiving negative glares from Luna and the lieutenant.

"I will return soon," the King said.

"That is what you said before father," Luna said sadly.

The King hugged his daughter once again, then turned and began his journey southward. Luna didn't follow him as much as she wanted to, she knew better than to protest her father's wishes even at her age now. It was wonderful to be with him again, it is good, but also unfortunate that he had not changed at all. She felt even worse as she watched her father walk away and disappear into the snowy winds of the mountain plain.

"Your interference was unappreciated Elder!" Luna said more sadly than angrily.

"Princess, you must understand. A stallion, a warrior such as your father separate themselves from you like this in order to preserve their image to the ones they love," Elder said.

"You're saying that may father is planning something he doesn't wish me to know or see?" Luna asked.

"Should we try to stop him Princess?" the lieutenant asked.

"The King had laid waste to the kingdoms and clans that threatened him. I wouldn't recommend standing in his way!" Elder said.

"My father will do as he wishes, there are very few in this world that could stop him, however there may be those foolish enough to challenge him that I pity. We shall return home to Canterlot," Luna said, leading the group north down the mountain.

"What does the king want with the changelings that's so important not to come with us?" Elder asked Luna.

"I do not know Elder. I acted as a child and succumbed to my emotions seeing him after all that time. Now that I am thinking clearly as I am, I regret simply letting him walk away again," Luna said seriously.

The journey to Canterlot and on the train was a quiet one, leaving Luna to contemplate silently about the motives of her father. However when they arrived back in Canterlot at night they found the city lit by the warm glow of thousands of candles. As Luna, Elder and the guards walked through the streets, there was only the sound of hoof-steps and the wind. All of the ponies remained silent and greeted the Princess with a bow. It was a curious sight, even to Luna, she was unsure herself what all of this was but she had an unusually terrible feeling that something had happened.

"What is all of this for?" Luna asked a guard.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia awaits your arrival in the gardens," the guard said silently.

Luna and Elder continued onward, neither of them had any idea what the silence and candles were for. As they proceeded through the city there was even more of it. It wasn't a holiday or celebration, it wasn't a homecoming or a wedding. This was something special, something Luna didn't recognize since she had been either a baby or too young to know of such an event like this last occurred.

As the two approached the castle several guards ushered them onward in the right direction to where Celestia was supposedly waiting for them. However as they continued Luna's heart slowly began to sink to her stomach, something about all of this wasn't right to her and nothing about it felt good.

They finally entered the garden where Celestia and Discord waited for them outside the wooden doors of a sealed grove. The news of Luna's father had left her mind and now there was only fear and concern. Very few can, but Luna can see the sadness in her sister's eyes. Even Discord, as wild as he is, had a sense of serenity as he stood with his arms folded.

"Sister, what is all of this for?" Luna asked nervously.

"Mourning," Celestia said sadly.


	17. The King

The King

The King had traveled over the mountains and through the forests. No beasts or spirits dared challenge him on his journey. There was an ancient power held by him and the creatures of the forests knew this. So the King arrived at the doors of the changeling castle with no resistance. The castle itself looked decrepit and overgrown with plants of the forest, and several changelings could be seen flying in and out of the broken windows.

"What brings a pony this far out all by itself?" A changeling asked menacingly as it landed between the king and the doors.

"I seek an audience with your queen," the king said.

"No pony sees her majesty!" the changeling yelled as it leapt at the king.

Within the walls of the castle were too many changelings to count. All either resting or flying about. The inside of the castle was a maze of stairs, hallways, and doors going in every direction, even upside down. What the changelings resting inside didn't expect was for one of their peers to come crashing through the wooden doors screaming and roll down the stairs.

The swarm of changelings paused and gawked at the splintered doors as a cloaked pony marched in and pulled away his hood. As the swarm began to cautiously creep towards the pony, the king unsheathed his sword and pointed it out as a challenge at the swarm covering the inside from floor to ceiling. Foolish and provoked, the changelings all leapt to attack.

Elsewhere in the castle the changeling Queen Chrysalis was lounging in her chamber when one of her minions reported through a magical crystal orb.

"My queen we have a situation!" The minion yelled.

"Then handle it!" Chrysalis simply replied.

"We're trying my queen but this pony is swift with a blade, we're dying!" The minion yelled.

Chrysalis suddenly became nervous and paranoid. In this age there is a set of world laws that is followed by all intelligent creatures, and killing without declaration or reason is highly illegal.

"Show me this pony!" Chrysalis ordered angrily.

The minion oriented its orb to show Chrysalis a scene that made even her feel sick. To make matters worse from how many changelings were already dead was how many more kept going at him and he wasn't even tired. As the king fought it looked more like a cloaked shadow that often lashed out cutting down several of her minions in one fluid motion. Fighting like that doesn't exist anymore. It scared her more to know who it was.

"Stop fighting you fools! That pony passed the trials of Knight's Peak, he'll kill you all if you attack him further, just find out what he wants!" Chrysalis commanded.

The changelings quit fighting and backed away from the king. He stood for a moment to let the green goo run off the tip of his blade before sheathing it. There was a pause of silence; it took some time before a changeling worked up the courage to speak.

"Why have you come?" a minion asked

"I seek an audience with your queen," the king said.

"Show him in," Chrysalis echoed through the orb; deciding that allowing this audience would be better than having her minions slaughtered.

A minion lead the king through the halls of the castle with the swarm glaring at him with angry eyes. When he arrived at the queen's chamber Chrysalis was waiting for him inside. Even the queen's chamber was decrepit with a gaping hole in the wall.

"If there was anything I feared most in this world it would be you showing up again," Chrysalis said.

"So you're queen now. I know when my own daughter lies to me about something as serious as a changeling attack. Seeing as you're the queen, now I understand why she was still alive to wake me," the king said.

"I had your child's kingdom in my grasp and yet I let it go! All I wanted was revenge for you murdering my mother, but I couldn't finish it," Chrysalis snarled.

"I did not murder your mother…" the king was saying.

"You did!" Chrysalis shouted.

"… I killed her," the king finished.

"Why? You didn't have to if you just went with her! She needed you, her kingdom needed you," Chrysalis said desperately.

"My wife needed me! My family, my kingdom needed me. I admit that your mother was right but she was desperate and full of greed," the king said.

"Greed? Is it greedy to love someone? Is it greedy, to save your kind from killing the very things they loved just in order to survive?" Chrysalis asked.

"It was a lie, she turned against me and so I struck her down," the king replied.

"Together you could have saved our entire species from being looked upon as monsters," Chrysalis said sadly.

"Monsters that feed on love, that wish to love? Such lies; such deceit is what killed your mother. Monsters are what they were and monsters are what you will always be. I'm sorry for ever trusting her," the king said sadly.

"She loved you Orion. I have never heard anyone speak so highly of their own killer. She told me much about you that I remember your name. You gave our species hope and then stabbed it in the back!" Chrysalis said, anger in her voice mixed with sadness.

"She was my friend and I trusted her; but she wanted me to abandon my family, my wife whom I loved. No, I couldn't leave my family or my people even if it would have saved yours. I saw more to her than just a monster, but she proved me wrong herself," Orion, the king, said as he turned away and made his way to the door.

"Is it monstrous to love someone, monstrous to protect your family?" Chrysalis asked.

"No, it's just a damn good excuse," Orion said as he raised his hood and left.

"Shall we kill him when his back is turned?" a minion asked Chrysalis after Orion was out of sight.

"No, I understood the statement he made here," Chrysalis said.

"What would that be my queen?" the minion asked.

"Something he said to my mother, he said; threaten or harm my family again and I will personally ensure that there will be none of your kind left to be the monsters that you are," Chrysalis said.

"My queen, it is not my place to ask; but what provoked him to devastate our kind so aggressively?" the minion asked.

"My mother kidnapped his youngest newborn daughter and ransomed her for him. He murdered my mother as soon as his precious filly Princess Luna was safely exchanged. The one thing more dangerous than someone with nothing to lose is someone who has everything to lose," Chrysalis explained.

Orion had everything to lose indeed, if he had not lost it already. He had lost his wife, his kingdom, his friends, and perhaps even the love of his daughters. His past now seemed more like a history of violence and tragedy. What he was praised for then is now considered beyond criminal, even evil. He regrets none of it either; he only prefers he didn't have to. There's no changing what was done even if one returns to the past.

There is a balance to the world, a harmony that keeps that balance in place. That's one thing Orion had agreed with Terra. With harmony in place, returning to the past to destroy evil or conquer the good, would only allow another to replace it. Orion knows this, which is why he never used the spell his close friend invented initially for the good of all. However the power held by this spell to return to the past would be easily prone to corruption.

As Orion left the castle he thought of its origin, and his past. The castle had once been the home for the guild of knights. A band of the greatest warriors the world had to offer for the good of the world itself. The guild had trained the best warriors for many years. However the guild held great power, and given time, power can corrupt the purest hearts. Orion and his greatest friend, a great wizard by the name Starswirl foresaw the corrupt path the guild was taking.

Together Starswirl and Orion overthrew the growing oppressive power of the guild. They claimed that the nobility of the guild had died and only the bleeding heart of corruption and evil remained. They gave the guild a warning to disband or be punished. Those who relinquished their power were free, but those who clung to it without mercy had paid their price. Starswirl cast a spell upon the once elegant castle, turning it into a terrible labyrinth. Those who held their power within the guild were changed into beasts and monsters reflecting themselves and remaining forever imprisoned within.

Orion recalled a moment with Starswirl the week after disbanding the guild.

"Look at this land my friend. Even with the guild disbanded there is no balance of harmony. No matter what kind or nation everyone is freezing and starving. What hope is there for any of our kind?" Orion asked, overlooking the frozen lands as far as the eye could see.

"It will take more than the undoing of evil to lift the ice from the land, and the coldness from our hearts. Perhaps maybe, the balance of harmony relies much more heavily upon the balance of every kind. We are all very much the same even if our culture views otherwise," Starswirl said.

"A harmony amongst ponies?! Can't be possible," Orion said.

"Just as impossible as the rumors of an earth pony and a unicorn, working together to survive the trials of Knight's Peak," Starswirl stated with a smile.

"Build a new world, rule a new kingdom united by all ponies?" Orion asked.

"Indeed," Starswirl replied.

"Yet, to rule such a kingdom would require balance. To be honest my friend we are not creatures of balance. We cannot take back what we've done and we cannot change what we are," Orion said.

"No we cannot, but I have faith that in due time our kind will come together and overcome this cursed land when they are ready. Before then however, we have to prepare," Starswirl said, planning in his mind.

"Prepare, how?" Orion asked, unsure of how to begin.

"Harmony relies on power, thus far we've managed good and evil, yet there is a much stronger power," Starswirl mentioned.

"What would that be?" Orion asked curiously.

"The same power that convinced you the guild was wrong, the same power that kept you from turning evil, and the very same power that urges you to return home. Love Orion, you love Dawn and so you've chosen to protect her. Harmony, if ever at all, must be balanced by the power of love," Starswirl explained.

"Create a kingdom with the foundation of love and friendship amongst everyone. Build a kingdom of peace, a land of freedom from hardship and evil. We may not be the destined rulers but we can certainly protect it," Orion said.

"Found a kingdom that becomes a beacon of freedom for ages to come for all kinds," Starswirl said happily.

"Yes, the Everfree Kingdom!" Orion said joyously.

"A grand name for it, I will put my apprentice straight to work on finding a suitable location once I have returned home," Starswirl said.

"Yes, home, Dawn had wrote me in her letters of good news that we will soon have a filly," Orion said with pride.

"You see Orion, now perhaps the rulers of Everfree aren't the strangers we think they would be," Starswirl said.

Orion had recalled this memory as he crossed the mountains again; the frozen peaks reminding him of the curse that once covered this land of Equestria. When he made it to the other side of the mountains he viewed the lush green valleys and numerous farmlands. Not too far off he could see a moderately sized town, and beyond that he could make out the shape of a city off the side of a distant mountain. He was amazed to see a waterfall flowing out of it and dispersing into the air as clouds within the valley. His daughter was right, Luna had said he'd be proud, and he was.


	18. Spirits

Spirits

Princess Luna stood outside a hedge grove in the Canterlot gardens with her sister and Discord. Celestia guided Luna into the grove through an arch. In the center of the grove on a stone table lay Terra, surrounded by flowers and warming candles; his eyes closed to the flickering light, his chest still, unmoving, he was dead. Luna realized this, she began to whimper and cry.

"No, no, no!" Luna cried out walking over to Terra.

Luna leaned against the stone and brushed her hoof across Terra's cheek and his mane. She had lost her best friend that she loved most apart from her sister. He was there for her when she was a filly, there when they ruled the kingdom; he did what he could when she was banished, and he was there after her return. This is what happened, when he gave her all he could after she forced away his love, he gave his life.

"You didn't tell me, but you knew. That's why you smiled when I left. That's why you told me how to find my father isn't it?" Luna asked, whispering through her tears.

"I'm sorry sister, his last moments were peaceful and happy," Celestia said, knowing no matter what she says nothing would comfort her sister at this time.

"I know, he wanted us to part happily one last time, since we parted so tragically before. To think at one time I was unsure whether I wanted him to return at all!" Luna cried.

"Luna, no part of this was ever your fault. Terra watched over you and I for centuries, he never wanted you to lose faith in yourself, and he believed in you; he did this because he was no regular pony remember?" Celestia asked.

"Yes I remember, he loved us as much as our father. The Alicorn of Harmony, not of flesh and blood, but of spirit and magic," Luna said, wiping away tears.

"Terra may have been weak in body Luna but he was strong in heart, he is just a spirit now but he will always be among us," Celestia said.

"We were so close sister, so close to having our family and friends back. You, me, Terra, even Orion; we were just missing Starswirl… and Mom," Luna said with a stutter as she began to tear again.

"I know sister, and Dawn is a spirit among us as well," Celestia said as she hugged her sister.

Deep down inside within Luna's heart she felt it not having been broken, but rather filled with a stronger love for her friend than she had before. Luna went back to Terra and watched his now solid red/orange mane sway with a light breeze. Even the fiery effect had changed to a solid mane, for the magic within him had left with his life. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then promptly walked out of the grove.

"It is unfortunate really, even I considered him a friend, in the end," Discord said.

"Given your history and tendencies I find that hard to believe," Luna said plainly.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Discord said, unfolding his arms and shrugging.

"Then why are you here?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now dear princess that there are very few living specimens that actually know who your dearest Phoenix Prince was. Honestly I'd question why your ever dearest sister had a city of subjects mourn a creature they didn't know in just a single night without telling you first," Discord said conspicuously.

"Stay that snake tongue of yours Discord, lest it returns you to stone," Luna said sharply.

Discord motioned that his lips were sealed and then meandered away. Discord had a point to make; Celestia had not sent a messenger to alert her of Terra's death. She most likely knew he was in ill health as well. Organizing the city to mourn a prince they did not know was a show of her influence. Celestia had the faith and following of the kingdom, she was the true ruler. Luna is still barely accepted as so many had previously feared her very existence.

Luna leapt into the night air and flew onto the balcony of the wizard's tower. She opened the pane doors and stepped into the study. A gust of wind blew in and waved some sheets covering the splintered desk that was moved to one side of the room. She sat in the center and looked at the mural on the ceiling. She used her magic to make the mural of the night sky rotate across the ceiling again and closed her eyes. She thought as far back as she could about Terra.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Terra asked, his voice echoing in the stone hall of the old castle.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare and Celestia's sleeping," filly Luna said, looking up at Terra with tired eyes and a blanket over her back.

"That's alright Luna, what made your dream so scary?" Terra asked as he lifted her with magic and set her on his back.

"I was scared that daddy might never come home again, and that Celestia and I weren't friends anymore, and we weren't a family anymore," Luna said holding onto her blanket.

"Your right, that is a scary dream," Terra said as he opened the door to her bed chamber.

Celestia lay asleep in her own bed, tangled in her long solid pink mane. Terra couldn't help but smile because graceful wasn't exactly the word for it. He laid Luna into her own bed and she clung to her own little blanket and looked back up at Terra.

"I love my family, I don't ever want to be alone Terra," Luna said.

"Then I'll make sure that you will always have a family Luna," Terra said as he tucked Luna in.

"Promise?" Luna asked.

"I promise," Terra said with a smile.

Luna opened her eyes to see the mural turning above her, she then looked back at the pane doors she entered. She could see the scrapes in the stone of the balcony shadowed by the moonlight. She closed her eyes and thought back again.

"So Starswirl has been teaching you spells?" Terra asked.

"He has, though I'm not sure I have the need to learn offensive spells," Luna said, a young mare at this point.

"Defensive spells, the world hasn't always been so kind to us in the past," Starswirl said as he caught up with Luna.

"You will have to learn to defend yourself if you are to be a ruler of the kingdom," Terra said.

"I thought you preferred peaceful methods Terra?" Luna asked.

"I do, however I also do whatever is necessary to maintain harmony," Terra said.

"Even Orion preferred to settle things without the need to fight," Starswirl said.

"Orion did what was necessary to protect the kingdom as well," Terra said.

Luna opened her eyes, breathed deeply, exhaled, and closed her eyes again trying harder to concentrate.

"I enjoy sunsets in autumn, the colors of the sky blend with the colors of the earth," Terra said, standing with Luna, a mare now, up on the ramparts of the castle.

"You love it when the sun sets? That makes me feel more appreciated Terra," Luna said.

"Appreciated, why would you believe otherwise Luna?" Terra asked.

"The monsters' attacks have become more frequent, and they attack at night. The citizens feel safe only during the day, they have become fearful of the night and there is naught I can do to change that," Luna said sadly.

"Luna, you are loved by the kingdom, and your nights offer them the peace and rest they need. The presence of these monsters is unnatural, and they will be dealt with in time," Terra said.

"There are always monsters to be dealt with," Luna said.

"We do so accordingly, lest we become monsters ourselves," Terra said, somewhat concerned about Luna.

Luna opened her eyes to see the moon directly outside the doors of the balcony. Her prison, a desolate and unforgiving wasteland of solitude; the thought made her shut her eyes quickly to get away, but it only brought her back.

"You were meant to spend eternity here, but I sacrificed a great portion of my magic to limit your sentence to one thousand years, and to see you," Terra said, walking towards Nightmare in a dusty rock hallway on the moon.

"My sentencing is limited? Good, then I can return and exact my revenge on the world too good to love what I had given them!" Nightmare Moon declared.

"Luna I know it is still you. You wouldn't have built a castle here that resembles home and lit it with magic if you weren't," Terra said.

"Luna is gone, you let her go, abandoned her!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"I never would, and you know that. Why else would I be here? We love you," Terra said.

"Lies, be gone with you! Leave me in my solitude liar, betrayer!" Nightmare Moon demanded.

"As you wish, Princess," Terra said before he teleported.

"Princess? Terra, wait. No, no, no!" Nightmare Moon yelled as she blasted apart her castle, creating plumes of dust on the moon through her anger and sadness.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at the carved wood doors that opened to the stairs leading down to the castle. Just before the doors was a clean space on the floor where the portal had opened into the past. She looked down at the floor, closed her eyes once more, and began to cry.

"They call it the Grand Galloping Gala. A formal party held once a year in Canterlot," Terra said, walking up to Luna standing along the side of the ballroom at the Gala.

"I find it difficult to remember any such celebration as this in the past," Luna replied.

"It's for fun, a luxury. Honestly it was rather bland before Celestia invited the Elements to crash, well, the formal part of the party. I'm rather glad they did, now there's music, dancing, smiling faces and joyous laughter," Terra said happily.

"Dancing! I can't remember the last time I'd ever danced," Luna said.

"Now you can. May I have this dance, Princess?" Terra asked with a short bow.

"You may," Luna answered with a smile and followed Terra out onto the floor.

"Nothing fancy now, just a basic waltz. I'm as good a dancer as I am a flyer," Terra said as they began to dance.

"I should be careful then, you're a terrible flier. Do you remember when I chased you in the air over the forest, and bumped you out of the sky?" Luna asked.

"I do, I pretended to be hurt," Terra said.

"I was worried! When I got down there though, you were rolling around in the grass like a puppy. I was so angry, but it was so funny I couldn't help but laugh," Luna said happily.

"I remember that, I could never outfly you," Terra said as they continued to dance.

"That was a long time ago, when it was safe to be in the forest," Luna said with a sigh.

"It's alright Luna, you're home now, with Celestia, and me," Terra said.

"I missed everyone so much! I'm so sorry Terra, I'm so sorry," Luna cried quietly, hugging Terra as they continued to dance.

Luna opened her eyes finally, she felt shaken, confused, worried. She walked over and pulled a sheet off of a tall mirror in the study. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see Nightmare Moon's sharp eyes glaring back at her, yet she was crying. Through her sorrow however rose an ever growing anger. Terra had died from his injuries, he had gone to save lives and he died for it. Something had him beaten to near death, and trapped him in a magic box for over a thousand years unconscious. Her music box! Meant to be discovered and opened by her. If this creature sought to break her it had succeeded in demolishing her heart.

"Mark my words beast of darkness, I will have you pay for what you have done to my family, my home, and my heart!" Luna angrily vowed, glaring at herself in the mirror.


	19. Good and Evil

Believe in the Heart of the Moon Part III

Good and Evil

Some time had passed in Equestria, Twilight and her friends had recently relinquished the Elements to the Tree of Harmony in order to suppress the dark forces lying within the Everfree forest. The Tree of Harmony is once again powerful enough to prevent the spread of this darkness, but not to stop it from empowering others to do its bidding. A void was created by the clashing forces of darkness and harmony, and within this void stood Terra, face to face with Tullius.

"It must have been cramped in that tiny music box for a thousand years Terra," Tullius said with a menacing smile.

"I'm sorry we failed Tullius, I truly am," Terra said honestly.

"Not yet Terra. You see, the darkness waited a thousand years after being seeded by chaos. In that time after I was captured it had me in the pit, a horrid place meant to torture me, and break my fragile little mind," Tullius said with festering sanity.

"We tried together," Terra said with sadness and pride, regretting only that they had failed.

"It's a shame you are dead Terra, I so desired the pleasure of killing you myself," Tullius said sadly, but with that same menacing smile.

"It's too late for either of us to try Tullius," Terra said.

"That's where you are wrong alicorn! I am already free, as a last ditch effort the darkness dragged me from the pit and empowered me with vengeance. I am going to destroy everything you died for. Harmony, Equestria, your dearest Princesses, I will raze all of it to nothing Terra," Tullius said happily.

"You believe I died without ensuring there would be something left to stop you in my absence," Terra said.

"Oh? Then enlighten me," Tullius joked.

"I found a weapon that even chaos fears, a weapon that was best left forgotten," Terra said.

"There is nothing you could have mustered that can stop me now Terra, no light, no love, no harmony will prevent my wrath!" Tullius claimed.

"Fight fire with fire, darkness with darkness, there is one that will stand against you," Terra said.

"Who would dare stand alone against me?" Tullius inquired.

"The first king of Everfree," Terra said proudly.

Tullius could not help but laugh before saying, "The King of Everfree is nothing but dust and bones by now Terra, maybe you should place your faith in the living rather than useless ghosts such as yourself!"

"He is very much alive Tullius, and I am certain the chaos which planted those seeds of darkness will lead him to face you," Terra said with confidence.

"No King can wield such power. What makes you believe Discord would foolishly sabotage his own trap?" Tullius asked.

"He already has, how do you think the Tree of Harmony returned to full strength," Terra said.

"Impossible Terra, you will not discourage my attack, and you will not stop me, nor will your dead king," Tullius said as he began walking away.

"With coat as dark as night's sky, and mane as blue as the sea, this one does not lie, his blade will silence thee," Terra said before Tullius faded from the void.

Terra knows that there is nothing left of Tullius, only a tortured soul doing the bidding of the evil that destroyed him. Tullius underestimates Orion greatly, and they will come face to face very soon. There will be a battle, one where he is left out. Terra's fighting is done, and there is no going back. He accepts that but what does bother him was leaving behind the closest ponies he had to a family.

Elsewhere, in Canterlot, Luna stood by a statue made in the likeness of Terra, to mark his place of rest. Celestia arrived and walked up to the statue and studied it. The statue rested upon a plain pedestal, the mason knew nothing about Terra and so there were no words carved into it. Perhaps her sister should be the one to choose what it says.

"This pedestal should have an elegy Luna, you were the closest to him. You should be the one to decide what it says," Clestia said in a calm manner as to not upset her sister.

Luna thought about Terra, he was her best friend apart from her sister. He always watched over her growing up, he was always there when she needed him to be, even when she didn't believe or wanted him to. Nightmare Moon had detached him from her, there was no love for this pony, only sadness, Terra would not be loved in return for his own. This hurt Luna but it was for the best that she did not fall in love with the ageless spirit, as it has been and will continue to be. Luna will not forget Terra, but she must let him go.

"In time sister, I will think of something. What of the danger to Equestria?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"The Elements of Harmony were returned to the tree by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Whatever evil that dwells within the forest is now suppressed once again," Celestia said.

"Do you believe this had to do with Terra's passing?" Luna asked.

"Undoubtedly, Terra is a spirit, weak in his physical form his passing released his spirit. With his help and the Elements returned to the Tree of Harmony, it possesses even greater power," Celestia explained.

"I don't know why sister, but I feel as though we overlooked something or forgotten," Luna mentioned.

"What would that be Luna?" Celestia wondered.

A thought dwelled in Luna's mind about Terra telling her about her father, and sending her out to find him. Terra knew she would look for her father, he seemed to have had it planned. She wondered why after all of this time that he decided to let her free him. There seemed to be much more behind what seemed a parting gift.

"Why did Terra wait to tell us our father could be saved before he died? Why did no one ever tell us what had happened or where he was?" Luna questioned with worry.

"I am unsure," Celestia replied.

"Clearly neither of you know much of anything really!" Discord announced, appearing atop the statue and slithering down to Luna and Celestia.

"Eavesdropper! What would you know?" Luna demanded, angered by Discord's spying.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Discord said in a tantalizing manner, folding his arms and turning away.

"How do you know Orion Discord?" Celestia asked.

"I met your father long before there was a kingdom to be named. What the two of you don't know is that your father came from a very dark time. You'd be surprised to hear that many of your modern troubles were inadvertently caused by your father some time ago," Discord said, checking a pocket watch he created.

"He would never…" Luna was saying.

"Don't think you know the story little Princess! Your good daddy made many great deeds in the past, but considering the laws of your lands these days he has more to answer for than even I do," Discord explained.

"What crimes would he have committed?" Celestia asked.

"Princess Luna! Did the nightmare within you ever explain why it agreed to be bound to you, ever tell you how your mother really died?" Discord asked, driving his gaze into Luna's, her fury rising within, Nightmare Moon disapproved of Discord's meddling.

"Silence Discord! You will leave us now!" Celestia demanded.

"As you wish, but you will soon be able to ask him yourself," Discord said before slinking off to play his next game.

"Sister, Discord is becoming increasingly troublesome," Luna grunted.

"I understand, he has no place to say such things" Celestia said calmly.

"What worries me is if he is right. We know so little about him," Luna said worriedly.

"However what we do know is that he loves us, and that what he has done in the past was for the future good of Equestria," Celestia said.

"You are right sister thank you," Luna said, giving her sister a hug.

Luna looked at Terra's statue again, ignoring Discord's previous misleading games. It bothered her to notice that if a regular pony, who knew nothing of Terra would see a stallion with a fiery mane, an alicorn standing with intimidation and intent for violence. This marker, this statue demands an explanation of what Terra stood for. Not a spirit of violence and lost dreams. There was so much about Terra these ponies do not know, yet they even celebrate the day of his creation every year. Luna is still somewhat resented by many ponies for being Nightmare Moon, and the lack of knowing, their ignorance is what builds their fear of her. Terra does not deserve the same fate, he had done nothing wrong, and his elegy must ensure that her subjects are not misled.

"The promise of harmony will live on through the hearts of those that live and love as family," Luna said proudly.

"Is that what you've decided?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, that will be his elegy, his legacy, his promise," Luna said sadly.

"I will have it commissioned Luna. It is beautiful, it will serve a greater purpose for generations to come," Celestia said.

"Family is everything sister, you and I, our father, our friends, our Kingdom. The promise of harmony will always be maintained by the love shared within this family. The wealth of our kingdom is the friendship we have to give one another," Luna said with greater pride.

"I couldn't agree more, we will always have family," Celestia said as she returned her sister's hug.

"As promised," Luna whispered, tears in her eyes.

Celestia left her sister to have some time to herself after Discord's lies had clearly bothered her. Luna sat in front of the statue, gazing up at the stone face of her friend. She felt like a filly again, like the day Terra promised that she would always have family. Perhaps he kept his promise. Deep down though Nightmare Moon was trying to tell her something, preparing her for something terrible once again, telling her it's not over yet. Nightmare Moon was saying that her heart would break again soon, there was a truth about her father that Discord may have been right about.

It still troubled Luna that Discord may not have been lying, that Nightmare Moon was hiding something more. Luna was soon offered a choice by Nightmare Moon, whether she would want to know more about her father, or to let things proceed as they are. Luna realized that if their father had committed crimes that they would have to be the ones to condemn him.

"Tell me what he has done," Luna whispered to herself, accepting Nightmare Moon's knowledge of her father.

What Nightmare Moon allowed Luna to know made her begin to cry. Everything her father had done, everything he had lived through, and everything he had to do both to survive and bring Equestria to an age of peace. She quickly regretted her decision to know, because now she understands how dangerous Orion truly is, and she will have to convince her sister how and why. They will have to imprison their own loving father, there is too great a risk that a pony like him could live in an age of peace and not commit similar acts as he did in the past. It soon dawned on her that she had let him go atop the mountain. It may already be too late to prevent him from committing a chargeable crime.

Luna rushed after her sister, she has to warn her that they must stop their father. What Luna doesn't know is that Discord will get to him first, and that it is already too late to stop Orion from committing a devastating act of violence. Orion had already slaughtered many changelings before his audience with Chrysalis after they posed little threat, and word of his actions would soon carry to Canterlot.


End file.
